Zootopia: The City's Jewel Returns
by EternalLuv4ever
Summary: Being the youngest officer since she was 18, Sapphire Lovell was a young adult that has always been treated unfairly by her male co-workers. She always thought her life would stay the same forever, but that all changed when she uncovered a secret. A portal to another dimension! Follow Sapphire, as she travels to the world of Zootopia, making new friends, enemies, and so much more.
1. Prologue

Night had fallen over the town. Not a single person was on the street, only those who were in the comfort of their homes, fast asleep as they drifted into their dreams. On top of a hill, there stood a house; a three story structure with a Victorian gate around the premises. In the back, there was a ray of light illuminating a room. Inside, an old man was in there, organizing books in his giant study room, as he placed each book carefully on the shelves. Nothing was disturbing his train of thought, or at least, that's what he thought. Unaware to him, a presence was entering its way into the room as the man continued to stack books. Slowly it crept, silently as it closed in on him. Then, with just one more step, it spoke.

"Mr. Studebaker."

"Aah!" the man dropped the books in his hands while being startled. He looked up to see a young woman smiling at him. She had dark brown hair, light tan skin, and beautiful blue eyes, hence named after the jewel, sapphire.

"Oh, for the love of— Sapphire! You need to be careful. I'm an old man now with a shaken up heart."

"Sorry," she giggled, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he swatted his hand, "I was just finishing up for the night."

"I can see that..." she looked at every books that was shelf, "anyway, I was able to find a replacement for the nightshift."

"That's good," Studebaker smiled, "ever since you've been working at the police station, you always had more time for work, and less time in everything else...unlike your high school years."

"It was easy...but having a job is brutal." The old man gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, you were the youngest cadet to ever make it in the police department...and the top recruit there is too."

"Thanks for the praise, but anyway...look what I made during break," she took out a sketchbook and gave it to him. He looked at a page, which had a drawing of an old sheep in a white coat.

"Wow, this is really good," he flipped through another page. This one had a drawing of a tiger cub, with a younger version of Sapphire herself.

"So you had those dreams again?"

"Yes," she took back her sketchbook, "I don't know why, but I always see these animals in clothes and act like us, like anthropomorphic beings. Strangely enough, I'm somehow in the mix of it, and I always hear the names in my head for each one. Why do you think I see that?" She turned towards him. However, she saw a very faint expression, mixed with sadness and interest.

"Mr. Studebaker...?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Sapphire. I was just thinking—" he stopped when he looked at her. This time, he examined her carefully and saw it. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve. On her forearm there was a bruise that was recently made.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, um...it's nothing. Just a little accident at work."

"Accident my foot! Its those guys again," Studebaker let go of her as he went back to stocking his books. He was slamming each one furiously onto the shelf.

"I can't believe after all this time, your commanding officers can't seem to control their cadets! I don't see why you're still working there instead of transferring somewhere else!"

"Its the best district in the state," Sapphire calmly implied, "and my commanding officers can't monitor them 24/7. Besides the payment is good, so I can get an easy fair amount to pay off the debts in this house."

"Sapphire I told you, you can't be doing this for me," he sighed, "this is your dream job...but if you keep working there, you're going to be black and blue all over. When your parents passed away, I made a promise to myself that I would be there to protect you. Honestly, those cadets at your work don't have any appreciation for the young, especially women...and they call themselves the best—hah!" He threw a book down the isle. Sapphire sighed and put her hand on his arm.

"I know they don't treat me fairly, but at least you do...and that's something I always look forward to when coming home."

"I still think you should transfer..." he mumbled.

Its true that things were tough at times. She never knew her parents, and Studebaker wouldn't tell her for personal reasons, so she gave up trying to ask the same question. Also, being the youngest cop in her district made more challenges for herself. Not many people knew about the kind of cruelty other officers did to newcomers, even years after being on the force. Even so, Sapphire held on and kept away from doing any harm to them, even though she could knock a whole group down with just her fists. In the meantime, she was happy to live her dream and be with her guardian. Sapphire went down the isle shelf to get the book he threw. However, just when she was looking around, she noticed something. She felt a draft, but why was it coming from inside when the windows are closed? Curious, she began to follow the trail, away from the old man as he was occupied. Sapphire walked passed each shelf and books stacked on the floor. Just then, the draft became stronger. Sapphire turned to her left, only to see a shelf out of place. She went closer and closer, taking consideration as she reached out. Without thinking, she pulled one side with both hands, until it made a small opening. She peeked into the crack, and what she saw made her gasp quietly. Inside there was a tunnel, stretching far as the darkness covered the distance. The question was...where does it lead? She never saw anything like this before. Sapphire pondered as her curiosity grew to know the meaning of this.

"Sapphire!?" Mr. Studebaker was calling out, catching her off guard. She turned her head down the isles.

"Sapphire! We should head back and have dinner!"

"O-oh, okay!" She said as she started to walk back. Sapphire took one glance at the shelf again before leaving.

Fast Forward

It was 8 in the evening. The house stood still for quite a while. However someone couldn't be still. Sapphire was in her room staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. She couldn't get the thought of that one shelf out of her head. Where did that tunnel lead to...and why was it there in the first place? Is Mr. Studebaker hiding something? Only questions were filling her head. She needed answers. Sapphire put on a t-shirt and shorts, and slowly crept down stairs so as to not wake up the old man. She managed to enter into the study room. With a flashlight in her hands, she scoured the isles as the ray of light shined on each shelf. Soon enough she felt the breeze again, and Sapphire ran towards it. The shelf was still the same when she left it, the opening to where the tunnel was. She shined her flashlight down the tunnel, but there seemed to be no end of it. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes..." Sapphire made her way in. She walked down the tunnel while keeping her flashlight in front. She kept on walking and walking, and started to wonder if it would ever end. Suddenly, her foot slipped and down she went while sliding and screaming in alarm. Then, she felt herself up in the air, and finally, down on the ground. She groaned as she tried to pick herself up. She quickly got her flashlight and pointed to her side. There she found something interesting. A switch was implanted on the wall. She slowly approached it, cautiously examining it before pressing on. Using both hand, she forcibly pushed down the lever. Within seconds a flicker of light shined the whole area. She couldn't believe it, but Sapphire was in an underground cave. There was the rectangular lights on the ceiling, lab equipment, a desk, and other gadgets. Sapphire explored the place, though one object was peculiar from the rest. It was a techno invention; a ring-shaped object the size of a truck. On the far right, there was a control deck. It had all sorts of buttons and switches, but the lever stood out with a note stuck to it. Sapphire picked it up and read it.

Reminder:

July 15th: Turn on the portal 8:30 pm

Press Z1, O3, O9 in that order, and pull lever

Sapphire tilted her head. She pulled out her phone; almost a minute before the exact time. What made her curious was that today was the 15th. Why would Studebaker make something like this? Why did she never see this hidden place before? Her curiosity took over as she looked at the controls. She was very suspiciously of this, and although she would advise not to, Sapphire needed to know what this machine did. She read the instructions while going along. She pressed the buttons in order, all she had to do was pull the lever. Sapphire put her hand on it. She took a deep breath and sighed slowly. She struggled before successfully pulling it down. The sound of electrical glitches and the air whooshing inside the invention were made. The sound was not as loud, but the vibration in the house woke the old man on the third floor.

"What the... The portal!" Mr. Studebaker got up and went to change clothes.

Sapphire watched as the portal opened. It had an array of blue, white and purple mixed together as it slowly spiraled. It sounded like electro waves booming out in a rhythm. She slowly walked in front of it, gazing at the large machine. However, just when she came any closer, something popped out. Sapphire made a short yelp as she jumped back. A figure appeared, a very large one as it made its way out of the portal. Sapphire was speechless. Her mouth was slightly open as she looked up at the person, or in this case a mammal.

"Sorry if I startled you," his voice bellowed, "I wasn't expecting to see you first."

She tried to speak. Sapphire wanted to say something, or anything to make sure she wasn't dreaming. For in front of her very eyes, there stood a large African elephant, standing on two feet like a person. He had a brown coat and collared shirt with a necktie. He adjusted his glasses as he looked down at her.

"Well now," he smiled, "look how much you've grown. How are you miss Lovell?"

"... Um... I, uh..."

"Come on now, speak up. It's rude to keep someone waiting."

"O-oh...yes sir," she shakily nodded as she put her hand out, "I'm Sapphire Lovell, and yes, I'm doing just fine."

"My name is Goliath Trunks. Professor Trunks if you'd like to say..." He shook her hand with his trunk, which Sapphire laughed in amazement.

"Wow... I...am I still dreaming?"

"I know it must be hard to believe, but I am real, as well as my friends. Speaking of which, they should have been here a minute ago." Just then, two other animals jumped out of the portal.

"Carrots, a little warning when you pull someone into a strange portal."

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't grab your sorry tail. There was nothing to be afraid of..."

Sapphire was looking at a rabbit and a fox. Both had uniforms, police uniforms for different gender.

"Ah, finally...come here you two."

The mammals walked up to them.

"A bunny cop...and a fox cop," Sapphire mumbled.

"So this is what a human looks like," the fox said, "kinda funny-looking for a mammal..."

"Nick! Don't be rude!" the bunny whispered harshly and slapped his arm.

"Ahem," Mr. Trunks cleared his throat, "if you two are done, please introduce yourselves." He gestured his trunk towards her.

"Hi! I'm Officer Judy Hopps," the bunny smiled and showed her badge.

"I'm Officer Nick Wilde," the fox nodded, "I'm her partner."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Officer Sapphire Lovell."

"You're a cop too?" Judy said with excitement.

"Yes," Sapphire smiled.

"What's happening!? Is everything al...right...?" Studebaker paused as he saw everyone together. He looked at Sapphire with as confused look.

"Ehehe...I can explain..." Sapphire sheepishly smiled.

The old man then looked at the elephant.

"Today is the day my friend," Mr. Trunks implied, "its time you tell her."

"... Tell me what? In fact, what's going on? I mean, I am a little bit confused, not freaking out though, cause that would be rude to you," she looked at the mammals.

"That's true," Nick implied.

"...but somebody tell me before I really lose my mind," Sapphire went back and forth at the two. Studebaker sighed and crossed his arms.

"Sapphire..." he began, "there's something you should know. You see, your parents and I were the ones who found...them." He pointed with his eyes at the mammals.

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with this, portal?"

"Yes. I was the one who invented this...years ago before you were even born. Your parents were the ones who traveled into a new world...a dimension different from ours. In this case, a population of walking, talking animals with clothes." Sapphire looked at them, and then back at Studebaker.

"Look, why don't we all head to my study room and talk about this," he insisted.

"...Okay...but if this is true...what kind of place do they live in?"

"Well...I can say a lot of things, but...the place where your parents were...was called Zootopia."

"...Zootopia...?"


	2. Chapter 1

Everyone was in Studebaker's study room. Judy and Nick were sitting next to the shelves, while Professor Trunks stood standing with Sapphire. Studebaker sat in his own chair behind the desk.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Sapphire sighed in attempts to calm herself.

"You're saying that you, my mom and dad, found a dimension that leads to another world...another earth that's populated by animals with no humans?"

"Yes."

"Only this time my parents were the first humans to actually live there..."

"That's right."

"And to top it off... I was born and raised in Zootopia and not here?"

"Correct."

Sapphire couldn't believe it. To think that she was actually born as a human, but lived in a different world. Studebaker fixed his posture as he placed his hands on the desk.

"Why didn't you say this before? I don't get it..."

"You wouldn't understand because you were still too young," he replied, "but first...I should tell you everything from the beginning."

"..."

"Before you were born...your parents weren't married at the time, but they were engaged. Their names were Chase and Jade. You may not believed it, but they were police officers as well. They came to visit me one day in my study room when I was working on my invention. Your parents were the only people I trusted to keep my invention a secret, and sometimes they would give me the supplies to build it. Finally...it was complete...my portal was functioning well. However...once I opened the portal, the air was circulating and somehow blew your parents right into it. Luckily I was able to contact them through the monitor and onto a video camera they brought with them. When they showed me their location, I was shocked...it was more than I could imagine. They traveled to a different world that was only inhabitant to animals. At first, the civilians there where startled...panicking even when they first laid eyes on your mother and father...and there were complications that had to be resolved. I had a discussion with their scientists, along with making a speech for the citizens and their whole world to understand about us humans. I told them that we were very much alike, even your parents stepped in and explained who they were and how they were no threat to anyone. After weeks of constant struggle and, surprisingly, support from many mammals...your parents did not suffer from any consequences and were free to live among them. They even had jobs as officers of their police department..."

"Wait a minute," Sapphire interrupted, "if that's true, then were they stuck there forever?"

"Of course not," he said, "after your parents were legalized citizens of Zootopia, I had a discussion with Professor Trunks to build an exact replica of my invention. That way, your parents could travel from our world to their world whenever they want to. Although, your parents were so much in love with the city they not once went through the portal, and decided to live in Zootopia. Soon after, they got married and were living a happy life...and that's where you come in..."

"Wow...its unbelievable," Judy said, "if they were officers in our station, then why didn't the chief tell us about it?"

"He usually doesn't tell anyone about stuff like that," Nick implied.

"Well...there was one reason why he didn't," Mr. Trunks sighed, catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Well, its not that things weren't going smoothly. In fact your parents were loved by many...even when you were born, you were the biggest topic of the news, and everyone was happy for them. Then, one day...your mother and father made the biggest sacrifice."

"Sacrifice...?"

"Your parents were working on a missing mammal case," Trunks continued, "during that time they found the culprit responsible, but he would always escape every time. Then...during an investigation they...well...uh..."

"... You don't have to say it," Sapphire said, "I think I know..."

"I'm so sorry Sapphire," he put his trunk on her shoulder, "but they did it to save the city."

"So...what happened after that? What about me?"

"Well," Studebaker spoke, "after the incident, the police never saw the criminal and closed the search. Even so, everyone feared that something might happen to you now that your parents weren't there to take care of you. So they made the decision to bring you back here...so you can have a normal life with other humans."

Sapphire sighed. She slowly paced around the room, trying to put all the pieces together.

"I know its a lot to process, but everything we said was true."

"Okay, so...earlier... Professor, um...Trunks...said something about 'today is the day'. What did you mean by that?" She looked at the elephant, who only looked back at Studebaker. The old man got up and walked towards them.

"Sapphire," he began, "before you left...the dimension, I mean...I also made another promise to fulfill."

"Which is..."

"To bring you back home," Professor Trunks interrupted.

"Back home? You mean-"

"Yes. When you were old enough, we would come and take you back home."

"What? I...but wait, you can't just make that decision! What about me!? You didn't even ask if I wanted to go or not!"

"Sapphire calm down...I know this is all confusing to you."

"Well yeah! I mean, its not everyday you just wake up and realize-'oh, your parents found a different dimension and you were born there too!' Now how does that make me calm down!? If you told me about this sooner, then I would've taken some thought about it! Are there any more secrets I should know!?"

"That's all I can tell you...but you should be happy to know this. There are mammals over there that were once friends with your parents, and the news have of your arrival have already spread. Everyone is excited to see you."

"Well, what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Studebaker said, "if you enter through that portal, I have to stay here, shut the machine and destroy the portal for good. I don't want anyone to discover this...I had too close of encounters now and even before this was complete. Destroying the portal will make sure that no one uses this for experimentation or harm anyone in Zootopia."

"So you want to get rid of me!? That's not fair!"

"Its safer! I have to do this to protect you!"

"So you're saying that I should just leave you here by yourself!? Is that it!?"

"Sapphire listen! I can't stand seeing you put up with your job here when they don't even respect you. This is not your home...the other world is, and they treated you better than anyone one of these people could throughout your lifetime. You going there will help me feel relieved to know that you're safe and away from those dictators. You deserve a better life than this."

"... Unbelievable..." She power walked her way out of the room.

"Sapphire wait!" Before Studebaker could reach out, Professor Trunks stop him.

"My friend, let me talk to the girl," he insisted, "it would be best if she had someone else's opinion." The old man sighed, and then nodded his head.

Down below, Sapphire was in the hidden base, standing in front of the giant portal machine. She stared at it for a long time. Just then, she heard someone from behind.

"I thought you would be here," Professor Trunks smiled at her. He stood right beside her, facing staring at the portal like she was.

"So...how are you feeling?" he asked.

"... I don't know...confused?...a little shocked maybe?"

"Well then, I guess we have something in common," he chuckled, "you know, when I first laid eyes on your parents, I was pretty shocked myself, including the other mammals. To find out that we weren't the only ones to ever exist is very peculiar...but I always knew that there was something out there...more to discover and learn then what we thought we knew."

"Um...I hate to be rude but...is there a point to this?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and put his trunk on her shoulder, "you may not remember, but you had friends, and knew their families when you were a child. They were very sad when you had to leave...and some of them still remember you now, and are probably waiting for you. I understand that this is very sudden...but if I may ask..." She looked at him.

"Do you feel alone?"

"Alone?"

"Yes...because when I look at you, I can tell that you are displeased of some things..."

"Well, I'm not sure about displease but...okay, maybe I do. Don't tell Mr. Studebaker, but...I don't really show my emotions that much. By that I mean all the stress, the anger, and frustration I deal with everyday. Ever since I got my job as a police officer, I was happy and I felt like I accomplished something that only a few could do...but not everyone appreciated my efforts. I hated how I was being treated different than the rest. I didn't want to cause any trouble, so I just walk away and act like nothing ever happened."

"That explains the bruise right there," he looked at it with concern. Sapphire gave a weak smile.

"Its not that bad," she shrugged, "so to answer your question...yes. When you don't have much friends at this age, you do get lonely sometimes."

"I see. Then, what about this...are you afraid of what others say about you?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, "it hurts a little bit, but that's because they don't know who I am."

"Then its no different to how a mammal like me, can say things about you."

"Yeah, but you're a mammal mammal...and if every mammal in your world saw me, then you can imagine how they can be weirded out or afraid to approach me..."

"That may be true, but as you said...they don't know who you really are. You be very surprised by how they can change their opinion if they got to know you. Also...you were never alone because you once had a life there. There are mammals that once cared for you...and they have been very patient for when you would return. To make a point...I have a few suggestions for you."

"...Okay..."

"If what you say is true...then I believe it will continue like this and nothing will ever change. On the other hand...I believe that you feel as if a part of you is missing, and that you are curious to know what my world has to with yourself, and why your parents loved it so much to protect it. It is your decision to make, and I won't object to whatever your answer may be...but I hope you find what you're looking for. In the meantime... I will wait outside with the others until you're ready." The elephant left through the tunnel. All was quiet now, and Sapphire was alone again. She looked back at the invention, slowly making her way to sit on the ground and laying her back on the wall.

Fast Forward

The grandfather clock was turning its wheels. 'Tick-tock' it rang as time went by; only two hours passed and all except for Sapphire was still in the study room. Studebaker had his hands over his face as he sat on his chair.

"Hah...Goliath," he sighed as the elephant looked down, "do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"Of course not," he said, "it was bound to happen either way."

"I hope Sapphire is okay," Judy said with concern, "she seemed really upset about this."

"Well would wouldn't you be if you were in that situation?" Nick implied.

"I'll go check on her," Studebaker stood up and walked out. He probably knew that she would be in her room, and he was right. When he got there, she was sitting on the side of her bed, her back facing him. The old man sighed and just stood in front of the door.

"I know you're mad at me," he began, "and I don't blame you for being upset. Before you say anything, just listen to me...your parents wanted to give you a place... where you could live without having to fear anything. Believe it or not...all those dreams you had until now...they were memories of those who cared about you. That's why I couldn't answer your question earlier...I thought it wouldn't make any sense if I told you then, but, I guess it doesn't matter now. Anyway...I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that...and...if you choose to stay here, then that's fine. I only wanted what's best for you." He stared at her back, still not moving from her spot. Just then, she slowly began to stand up.

"If you say that...then I won't argue anymore," she said in a low voice. However, turned around and showed him a small smile.

"But...I think I depended on you long enough..."

"..." Studebaker watched as Sapphire placed her duffle bag down and walked towards him.

"Sapphire..." he was surprised, "are...are you sure you want to...?"

"If what you say is true, then...I shouldn't be afraid to find out. I have to know if this place is what you said it is. Even if I'm the only one of my kind...somehow my parents learned to cope with everyone so...why can't I?" Studebaker sighed again before smiling. He gave her a hug as she returned it.

"You are growing up to be just like your parents..." he stated.

"Will you be okay? Even after you destroy the portal...you won't forget about me?"

"No, of course not. How could I forget such a beautiful, and courageous young woman like yourself? No one can outdo your personality." Sapphire laughed as tears fell.

"I'll miss you."

"As will I..."

Fast Forward

"Are we all ready?" Professor Trunks looked back at Judy and Nick.

"All set," Judy said.

"Sapphire?" He looked at her. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt and shorts and boots, while carrying her duffle bag.

"Yes sir," she smiled. She then looked back at Studebaker, who was at the controls.

"Good luck Sapphire," he smiled, "take care of yourself." She nodded her head.

Sapphire had confidence in herself as she faced the portal. Taking a deep breath, she and the other mammals walked up, their bodies disappearing and now traveling into the portal. Studebaker shut the machine off as the humming of it died down. He sighed, and then looked up.

"We did it," he said to himself, "we made your last wish come true Chase...Jade... I think your daughter will be okay." He pulled out a switch. Once he pressed the button, the machine, and every equipment there started to break down. They crushed and bent, twisting itself until in one swoop, it all sucked itself and disappeared, as if nothing was ever there.

In the other world

"Aaaahhh!" Sapphire popped out from the portal and landed on the ground. Soon after it was Nick, and then Judy landed on him, with Professor Trunks still standing.

"Carrots, can you please get off?" Nick groaned.

"Well excuse me if I'm too heavy," she sighed as she got off of him. Sapphire grunted and stood up.

"Well that was a fun trip," she joked. Sapphire carried her duffle bag and looked at the elephant.

"So where are we?"

"In my basement," said the professor, "my house is a mile away from the city. Alright now, stand back..." he pulled out a control button.

"What's that for?"

"For the portal. It will be the last you'll ever see of it." He pressed the button. Instantly it did the same reaction; bending and twisting as it sucked itself. Within a flash it was gone, and everything else was untouched. The others were baffled.

"How did you do that?"

"Mr. Studebaker also made me replicate the remote to destroy the machine. Now that that's taken care of, let's head up stairs." He led them to the top of his house, where they ended up in the living room first. It was very nice; the red furniture, the wooden floors, and even the coffee table was all decorated in a Victorian style. The only difference that it was twice as big than a regular house.

"I love your house," Sapphire said.

"Thank you. Its been with my family for three generations. I value and care for it as if it was living and breathing like we are. Now then..." He walked towards the front door.

"You three must be off. Its seven in the morning and the train will be arriving in thirty minutes."

"You're not coming?"

"Oh no. I have my own ride there. Besides, its best if you experience Zootopia by traveling the fastest route there. Now off you go." The elephant opened the door and out they went.

The sun was shining, and Sapphire put her hand up to her face to shade herself. When she got a clear view, her eyes widened, catching her breath. There laid the lush and green fields that stretched over the countryside. The ocean to her right was calm and peaceful. The scenery altogether was amazing, leaving her speechless.

"There's the train station," Judy pointed in front of her.

"Let's go then," Nick jogged in front.

"Sapphire, are you coming?" Judy looked at her as Sapphire blinked.

"...Yeah...I'm coming..." she smiled as she followed them. Its a new world now, and Sapphire's journey will start here.


	3. Chapter 2

When they got there, the place was somewhat empty. Not many mammals were waiting for the train. The three stood in front, waiting until the train arrived. Sapphire glanced to the left, down where the railroad stretched out and passed the hills. Just then, she heard others whispering to themselves.

"Who's that?"

"You don't know? That's the Lovell's daughter...the one everyone is talking about."

"Really? So it was true?"

"It was on the news too."

"Wow...what kind of animal is she?"

"Human, but she's a mammal like everyone else. My dad told me about it."

"Seems like you're becoming the new topic around here," Nick smirked.

"Don't tease her, Nick," Judy frowned at him, "of course there will be animals talking about her. She's going to be at a welcoming ceremony, and Mayor Lionheart will be there to greet her."

"Ceremony?" Sapphire looked at the bunny in confusion.

"A ceremony for your arrival to Zootopia," Judy said, "the mayor personally wants to welcome you. The ceremony won't be long, but after that, we have to take you to the hospital to see Dr. Hornscoff. He says that he's your personal doctor from when your parents were still around."

"Wow...that's a lot of things to do in one day," she sweat dropped, "isn't this too...excessive?"

"It was the mayor's idea, so nothing we can do," Nick shrugged.

Soon enough the train arrived for Zootopia. Some mammals were getting off while they waited.

"I still think we should've taken the cruiser," Nick said.

"The car isn't fast enough to get us there," Judy implied, "the train is our best option."

"Look over there! I found her!" They heard shouting from behind them. They turned to see mammals with microphones and cameras from the distance.

"Miss Lovell! A few minutes of your time!

"Miss Lovell, over here please!"

"Oh no..." Nick face palmed himself.

"How did they find us here!?" Judy exclaimed.

"Sapphire get on!" Without thinking, they all boarded the train. Just before the press could come any closer, the doors slid shut and the train started moving. The reporters were left behind. They let out a deep sigh in relief.

"Now do you regret not taking the cruiser?" Nick asked with a smirk, which Judy did the same.

"Are you okay?" Judy looked up at Sapphire.

"I'm fine," she sighed. Just then, they hear someone cough. They all looked and saw everyone staring at them. It was really awkward, especially for Sapphire. The human stood up straight as she held her duffle bag. No doubt that they were going to whisper amongst themselves, but Sapphire knew she was going to hear a lot of things about her in no time. It was awfully quiet now in the next five minutes, and Sapphire could feel the heavy atmosphere pouring down, mainly everyone still staring. She couldn't even try to talk to Judy or Nick, and was too nervous to even look at anyone. However, just when she was getting depressed about it, a voice was shouting down the lane.

"Damian don't run!" A female voice was heard. A young snow leopard was happily running when he bumped into Sapphire. Luckily she caught him before he fell.

"Are you okay?" she looked down at him as he looked right at her. He just nodded.

"Damian, what did I tell you?" a female leopard scolded him, but not harshly. She then looked at Sapphire, and her eyes widened.

"Sapphire...? Is that you?"

"Um...yes. Do I know you?"

"O-oh...I'm sorry," she smiled, "my name is Sammantha Snoweather. I was your nurse when you were a child."

"A nurse?"

"Yes," she then looked at the young cub, "and this is my son, Damian. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Oh no," she shook her head, "its okay."

"Damian, you should apologize..." the young leopard looked down as he shuffled his feet.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled, acting all shy. Sapphire giggled and kneeled down to his height. Damian looked at her confused.

"Its okay," Sapphire smiled, "if I was on a trapped on a train for hours, I'd be dying of boredom..." She pretended to complain as Damian smiled a little.

"But you shouldn't be running around like that, or you might hurt someone. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinky-swear?" She smiled and put out her pinky finger. Damian locked his with hers.

"Sure," he still smiled. Sapphire couldn't believe how cute he was. She rubbed his head and stood up again.

"Thank you for that," Snoweather smiled, "you know how kids are..."

"Yeah...but aren't we all kids at heart?" Sapphire smiled as the leopard laughed. Judy and Nick smiled at how friendly they were becoming. After a while, Sapphire, Judy and Nick were sitting next to Snoweather and her son, having light conversations. Sometimes Sapphire would catch Damian copying her every move, which somehow ended up as a game. She thought it was funny the way he did it, always smiling as if teasing her, but he was just a kid. As they were enjoying the ride, Sapphire would look out from the window now and again.

"Is something bothering you?" she heard Ms. Snoweather's voice. Sapphire turned her head.

"Um, no ma'am. I'm fine."

"I understand," the leopard smiled, "being away from home for... so many years can change. And I understand how nervous and scared you are."

"...Does it show?"

"But don't worry," she said, "give it some time. There will be mammals who may or may not like being accustomed to this...but your parents went through the same thing. The world changes...it only does if people accept those changes. You'll get used to it...I promise." Sapphire gave a small smile.

When Judy told her about the different districts, she couldn't stop gazing at every place they passed. From the hot environment of Sahara Square, to the icy cold Tundratown and the wet Rainforest, they soon arrived at Savannah's city central station.

"Here we are," Judy said, "welcome to Zootopia, Sapphire."

As the train slowed down, Nick took a look outside and smiled.

"Hey guys," he said out loud, "we got company."

Judy and Sapphire looked out the window and saw three police officers on the side. Once the train stopped, the doors opened. They said their goodbyes to Ms. Snoweather and Damian before walking towards the cops. Just when they were getting close, someone bumped into Sapphire from behind. She was about to fall forward when someone caught her and held her up.

"You okay?"

"...?" She looked up to see a male tiger. He was one of the officers; his appearance was the same as any tiger, but with emerald eyes that met with her sapphire orbs. She slightly blushed, not knowing why, but she had to admit that he was handsome for a tiger.

"Miss?"

"Huh...? O-oh, yes I'm fine. Sorry," she backed up, a little embarrassed.

"Its okay," he said.

"Sapphire," Judy called her, "can you come here for a minute?"

"Okay...excuse me," she left the tiger as she walked towards Judy. The rabbit was standing next to a large mammal, a buffalo who had a stern look and a strong physique. Sapphire was beginning to feel even smaller than she was now.

"Miss Lovell," his deep, British voice bellowed, "we would like to welcome you to Zootopia."

"Uh, thank you sir," she said.

"I am Chief Bogo, head of the Zootopia Police Department Precinct 1. My recruits and I will escort you today. So please follow us..." The buffalo walked ahead as the officers and Sapphire followed.

"Did you have any trouble on the way here?" the buffalo looked at Judy.

"Only the surprise visit from a few reporters. I don't know how they knew we were going to be there..."

"You be surprised how the internet picks up a few things," Nick gave his usual smug look. Chief Bogo sighed in annoyance. As they were talking, Sapphire looked at her surroundings. Everything was colorful and full of life. There was all sorts of goods and transportations for each and every mammal, big and small. She awed at them while smiling, though very carefully stepped forward, not to squish any of the smaller beings.

"How do you like it?" A voice caught her attention, and looked to see the same tiger walking beside her.

"Its amazing...nothing like I ever seen before."

"Really?"

"Yes...your home is breathtaking...I mean, its beyond beautiful."

"I'll take that as a high compliment," he chuckled.

"...You know...you sound very calm," she implied, "you're not afraid of me?"

"Not really," he sheepishly smiled, "almost everyone is talking about you, so I wouldn't be surprised..."

"I guess so...oh, sorry...I was talking all this time and I didn't get your name."

"Ahaha, its fine. I'm Martin Saber, officer of ZPD Precinct 1."

"Officer Sapphire Lovell. Its nice to meet you Mr. Saber," she took her hand out and the tiger shook it.

"So you're a cop...oh, and it's Martin, miss."

"Okay...and its Sapphire, mister." They laughed a little. As the group exited the station, the press was already blocking their way. Cameras were flashing and reporters had their notepad and pens out.

"Miss Lovell, a word!"

"Miss Lovell, can you answer a few questions!?"

"Miss Lovell over here!"

"Lovell will answer your questions at the ceremony," Chief Bogo shouted, "so please let us through!" The officers blocked the reporters from Sapphire as they continued to walk. They went towards a few police cruisers, while other officers kept the press away. The buffalo then looked at Sapphire.

"You will be riding with me, miss," he opened the car door as she sat in the passenger seat. Everyone was in their cruisers and were driving down the streets. On the way there, Sapphire looked at the buildings and mammals that came across her view. They stopped at a red light. She then looked at the buffalo, who still had his stern expression with his eyes on the road.

"...Um..." she spoke, getting his attention, "...uh...you said you were the chief of police, right?"

"Yes," he said.

"So, my parents...were they your cadets? I heard that they were officers too..."

"That is true, miss."

"... What were they like? I mean...did they have trouble with their job?"

"I wouldn't say that," he stated, "I'll admit that having them around was interesting." He continued to talk as the green light lit, indicating to drive again.

"They never misjudged anyone, and was always kind to the civilians. Your parents were very understanding...and I did respect them for that."

"Oh..."

"I heard from Officer Hopps that you are also a cop."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you plan on becoming one here?" He glanced at her.

"I...I never thought of that. It would be nice to continue my profession. Being a cop was my dream since I was a kid... and I love helping others, because it makes me feel that I can do more than what others thought I couldn't." She smiled at the thought.

"I see..."

After a while, they arrived at a grassy area. Chairs were set up, and a stage was set right in front. Sapphire stepped out of the car and looked around. There were animals of all sorts, mostly cameras and tv anchor mammals. As the officers escorted her, a lion with a dark suit and red tie came up to them.

"Ah, finally you're here," he laughed hearty, "so where is she?" The buffalo stepped aside as Sapphire stood before him. The lion smiled and put his paw out.

"Welcome miss. I'm Mayor Lionheart, the mayor of this city."

"Nice to meet you," she shook his paw.

"We've been expecting you. So please, come with me to the stage." Without hesitating, Sapphire followed Lionheart. Once there, all eyes were on the stage. Sapphire dealt with an audience before, but a big crowd as this was overwhelming. The mayor tapped the microphone on the podium. He then cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Zootopia," he began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate a new event. As some of you might know, her parents, Officers Chase and Jade Lovell, once lived here and have sacrificed themselves to protect our beloved city. For that, the citizens and myself are grateful for their service. But today, we welcome their daughter and only child to become a part of our society. May I present to you, miss Sapphire Lovell." He gestured his paw to her as everyone clapped and cheered. Sapphire walked up to Lionheart as he gave a smile. He then pulled out a small frame that covered a piece of paper.

"This certificate is the valid proof that Sapphire Lovell, daughter of the Lovell family, is officially a licensed citizen of Zootopia." He gave her the certificate, and everyone cheered.

"Miss Lovell will answer any questions you want to ask now. Miss Lovell," he gestured his paw for her to stand at the podium. As she slowly went up, reports were asking all sorts of questions within every ten seconds.

"Miss Lovell, can you tell us about yourself?"

"What are your thoughts about Zootopia?"

"How does it feel to be a citizen now?"

"Please, one at a time," Mayor Lionheart interrupted.

"Miss Lovell, what can you tell us about yourself?" A reporter repeated his question.

"Um...well...there's not much to say," she started, "I am the Lovell's daughter, but I never really knew my parents that well. I'm also an officer of the law, before I came here..."

"So you're an officer..." another reporter spoke, "can you explain a bit more about it?"

"Uh, yes...well," Sapphire paused for a moment. She took a deep breath and looked at the crowd.

"I have no regrets to what I'm about to say," she began, "I was the youngest cop at the age of 18, who graduated and has successfully landed a career with the best district in my country. However...I...now that I'm leaving that life behind, I think I can speak honestly about my thoughts. You see...for a few years I loved my job as police officer, but not many believed I could be that person. I was poorly treated by some of my co-workers...even if I was the best, they didn't think a small and young cop could ever accomplish anything...they didn't believe that I was important, not because I was a female...but a waste of time, if you put it that way...I mean, how did you think I got this?" She showed her recent bruise on her arm. She could see the audience's expression; shocked, surprised, maybe pity.

"Even so, I never gave up. I became a cop, because I wanted to do more than what I was capable of. I wanted to be someone everyone can depend on when things go wrong."

"Miss Lovell, what do you think of Zootopia itself?"

"Well, I've only been here for a while now, but...its amazing. Its beautiful, its lively, and...ahaha...and its full of surprises. I wouldn't change a thing. I mean, this is the first time I see a world where predators and prey animals live together under one roof. I find that incredibly amazing. I envy you a little...I finally realize why my parents loved this place, so much. Also, I know that there are some of you, who might be uncomfortable with me being here...I understand. In this case I'm an alienated mammal who suddenly popped out of nowhere...but I promise you that you don't have to be afraid. No matter who or what you are, things like differences, class, or species, none of it matters to me. All of you are normal beings just living out your lives, and as myself, I would never misjudge or overlook anyone. That's one rule I learned throughout my whole life."

"Concerning your career...do you plan to continue being a policer officer?"

"Are you planning to apply to Zootopia's police station?"

"I haven't thought about that," she stated, "I would like to continue being an officer, though. I love the job...and especially how I can connect and communicate with the civilians. For now, I have to think about it before making any decisions."

"Do you have any else you want to say?"

"Yes. Some mammals have told me about my parents and how they learned to cope with your society. If I ever come across anyone of you, I hope that we all get along. Thank you for welcoming me to your home and letting me begin a new life..." Everyone clapped as she finished. Just then, Chief Bogo came up to them.

"We have to get going now."

"Alright," Lionheart looked down at Sapphire, "I hope your stay here will be enjoyable."

"Thank you sir," she smiled, leaving the stage as the buffalo led her back to the car.

"Did I stutter? I felt really nervous back there..." she worriedly asked.

"You were perfect," Judy smiled, "I think it was brave of you to tell us that story. I didn't think you had it rough..."

"We can talk about this later," the chief interrupted, "right now we should head to the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"To see Dr. Hornscoff," Nick said, "you'll like the guy. He's very...energetic."

Fast Forward (2 p.m.)

"Sir? There's someone hear to see you."

"Thank you nurse." He looked at the door to find Sapphire, Chief Bogo, Judy and Nick standing there.

"Ah, hello there. Its about time you showed up."

"Doctor Hornscoff," Nick saluted. Hornscoff was an old sheep, with a white coat and stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"I just set up your appointment," he looked at Sapphire, "you're due for a check up, since it has been years since I did one when you were a child..."

"Um...okay...?"

"So Bogo...still hanging around the station, huh? Thought you would retire early for all the chaos that's been going on..."

"Now is not the time for that," he frowned at the sheep, "but I could say the same thing about you."

"You have no idea the kind of responsibility I have as a doctor. At least I have more experience in my work," he smirked, getting an intense glare from Bogo.

"Is he okay?" Sapphire whispered to Nick.

"Don't worry. They usually shout most of the time, so you're lucky they're being 'professional' at the moment."

"Alright...I need to check up on her, so can everyone leave the room?" He mainly stared at the buffalo.

"We'll be outside Sapphire," Judy said as she and Nick tried to push their boss away from Hornscoff. As soon as they left, Sapphire sat on a chair as the sheep checked her heartbeat.

"You seem to be in good health...you're parents were as well so that's a good sign."

"You and um...Chief Bogo don't get along...?"

"Ah, that young punk is always trying to get under my wool," he scoffed, "he just doesn't know when to respect the elderly. I tell ya if I were ten years younger, I'd show him what this old mammal can really do..." Sapphire sweat dropped. Guess they had an unpleasant history at the time.

"Anyway...I hope things weren't difficult for you on your way here."

"No, sir," she shook her head, "but I doubt that everyone is open-minded about my existence here."

"You could be right," he implied, "although you're lucky to be in this generation. Our society is improving more than usual. You see, there's a new law that has been approved; the Inter-species Relationships/Marriages law."

"What's that?"

"Its a law that allows everyone to be free to love or marry anyone, despite what species they may be. I'm not sure if this is similar to any of your laws back there..."

"Actually its is," she stated, "its all about acceptance in the end...and I support that kind of thing."

"That's good." Sapphire looked around the room. She then saw a picture frame on the counter. It showed Hornscoff shaking paws with a jaguar.

"That's a nice picture," she pointed at it, "is it recent?" When the sheep looked at it, his expression was blank. He then sighed before speaking.

"It was taken years ago. He was one of my assistants, but due to an old event he was fired. I never saw him after that."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its quite alright my dear," he gave her a piece of paper and a book, "so here are your results...also there may be some things you might need to know, so here's a book of health on every mammal. You never know if an emergency might happen. That's all for now. You can head down to the lobby where your friends are."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh, and when you see the chief, tell him that I have an application ready for him if he quits his job. Its more professional and pays good than what he's got."

"Uh...sure thing," she sheepishly smiled.

'Sound like they have a very complicated friendship...'

Fast Forward (5 p.m.)

"Is that really true? Did she really do that?" Sapphire looked at the buffalo in shock. They just finished a quick tour around the city, and were now driving down a neighborhood.

"Yes. Even though Lionheart was accused for falsely imprisoning those mammals, his assistant mayor was the one who infected them with the Night Howlers."

"I can't believe it. So this was mainly a prejudice reason..."

"That's right," he nodded.

"Its different from my world. We actually overcame the whole prejudice and stereotyping stage. Its just minor accusations now..."

"Really..."

Sapphire looked out the car window.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, its getting late," he implied, "so its natural that you need a place to stay."

"Oh, right...I should have known...but its not like my parents would give me my own house, right?" She joked. However when she looked at him, he gave a tiny smirk.

"...W-wait...are you kidding me? Did they really..."

"We're here," he pulled up to a house. When Sapphire looked outside, her jaw almost dropped. It was a two story house. The entrance was covered in earth-colored stones, with a window above the front door, and on the right side, two rectangular windows. The rest was covered in light umber wood with a grayish umber rooftop. The windows had white borders around the glass, as well as the rims on the roof and side views. It was breathtaking, and Sapphire could barely speak. Chief Bogo then gave her a key.

"This house was your parent's home, and it stood here since the day you left," he implied, "nothing has changed inside either...so, I hope you like it."

"... Thank you..." she softly smiled. She exited his car. Just before she made another step, the buffalo called out.

"Miss Lovell..."

"...?" She turned around. Chief Bogo then gave her a handout sheet.

"If you feel like finding a job...the station is always open to newcomers."

"...Sure...thank you, chief." She watched as the buffalo drove off. For a while, she just stood in front of her house, gazing at the phenomenal structure.

"Miss Lovell?"

Sapphire turned to the left, and saw a tiger standing on the other side of the knee-length, brick wall.

"Officer Saber?"

"Aha...yeah..." he rubbed his neck. Sapphire looked up at his house. It was almost the same as hers.

"You live here?"

"Yes. This was my parent's home. My dad gave it to me before he moved out."

"Oh wow...so wait...does that mean that we...?"

"Yeah...we were once neighbors. To tell you the truth, I don't remember much about you."

"Well I don't remember anything, so I think we're even," they smiled and chuckled a little.

"Hey, you're back already?" An elderly tiger came out from Martin's house. He wore a sweater vest with a long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He was still in his prime, the same height as Martin, but more muscular. When the tiger first looked at Sapphire, he gave a big smile.

"It can't be...is that you Sapphire?" He came up and gave her a hug, surprising her.

"So it is true! You're okay...and just look how much you've grown!"

"Um...thanks...?" She struggled to speak as she was being strangled herself.

"Pops, take it easy," Martin patted his shoulder, "she still has lungs."

"Ahahaha, sorry about that," he released her.

"Miss Lovell, this is my dad, George Saber."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sapphire Lovell."

"I know who you are," George grinned, "your parents and I were neighbors and good friends. We used to work together at ZPD."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Hey pops, how's Kyle?"

"He just finished eating. I was about to send him to bed..."

"Uncle Martin!" a tiger cub ran out and pounced on Martin.

"Woah-ho, take it easy kid!" Martin laughed as he put the cub on his shoulder.

"Guess what...I got first place in the obstacle course at school."

"Really? Good job!" The tiger cub looked at Sapphire.

"Woah...hey grandpa, is that her? The one you talked about?"

"Hahaha, yes she is Kyle." Kyle jumped down and went around to see Sapphire. Standing in front of her, he was probably about two feet, almost up to her chest.

"So its true then? You really are a human in a different dimension?"

"Uh, yes...you don't seem afraid of me..."

"No way," he swatted his paw playfully, "I've watched aliens and monster movies a lot, so nothing scares me. My name's Kyle Saber."

"Sapphire," she smiled at him.

"Kyle's my nephew," Martin implied.

"Hey uncle Martin, can Sapphire come to our house? Just for a few minutes, please~?"

"I think that's a great idea," George thought.

"Hold on a minute," Martin looked at Sapphire, "is it okay?"

"I would love to," she smiled. Kyle smiled back and took her hand as he pulled her into the house. They had a good time. Kyle was becoming close friends with Sapphire. Mr. Saber told stories about him and Sapphire's parents, and all the cases they solved over the years together. He even told the funniest stories about their mishaps during work.

"Did that really happen?" Sapphire giggled.

"Apparently," George chuckled, "your father and I looked ridiculous when being hung upside-down by one of those traps. Your mother kept giving us that look every time we barged into the scene before thinking. We were troublemakers back then..."

"Wow dad," Martin chuckled, "I didn't know you had it rough."

"Well, that's part of the job...its never a dull day in the force." Mr. Saber looked at the clock; it was almost nine.

"Alright...I should head back home."

"Okay pops. Kyle, say goodbye to your grandpa." Kyle went up and hugged the old tiger.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. We'll play that alien movie you like so much."

"Cool~!"

"Sapphire," he looked at her, "it was nice seeing you again." She nodded at him. They watched as Martin's dad drove away from them.

"I should get back to my house too."

"Aww...do you have to go?" Kyle complained.

"Don't worry," she smiled, "I live right next door, so you can come visit me whenever you like."

"Alright!"

"But now...it's time for you to go to bed."

"She's right Kyle. Go upstairs now."

"Aw man..." Kyle walked up the stairs and into his room. Martin led Sapphire down the porch stairs and back to her side.

"Your family sure is lively."

"Energetic...?...yes..."

"Does Kyle live with you?"

"No, he lives with my dad, but Kyle sometimes comes over now and again. Its much safer to be with him, and my dad's house is like a fortress, so he's the best bodyguard there is."

"...I hate to ask, but...so Kyle...is he a...?" Martin nodded.

"I'm so sorry..."

"I know. It wasn't fair to him...he was only 5 years old. Ever since his parents died in a car accident, he's been trying to forget it."

"So his dad, was your brother?"

"Yes. He was my older brother. I always looked up to him, and he never ceased to amaze me every time he did something good. Now that he's gone...Kyle and my father are the only family I have left."

"You should be lucky to have them," she glanced away with a sad expression.

"Uh, no...I mean...I'm sorry too...about your parents."

"It's okay," she tried to smile. She sighed and then looked at him.

"... Well...goodnight Saber. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure...and it's Martin." Sapphire walked to the front door. As she opened the door, Sapphire looked back at him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Its about the police station," she gave a sheepish smile, "I was wondering if...if you can take me there tomorrow. I'm curious to see what it looks like up close..."

"So I'm guessing you want to work there," Martin chuckled, "if that's what you're saying..."

"Well...maybe...?"

"Ahahaha...sure thing. We can both head there together in the morning."

"That depends...do you wake up at 7 am?"

"I can try," he laughed as Sapphire followed, "well...goodnight, miss Lovell."

"Goodnight...and its Sapphire," she smiled as she entered the house, closing the door behind her.

Sapphire was now in a square room that had a coat rack and chair, next to a desk with picture frames. As she walked further in, she was now in the living room, which was connected to the open kitchen. On her right, there were stairs that led to the second floor. Sapphire walked up the stairs, and saw a wide hallway with four different doors. Curious, she entered each one. One bedroom had a cradle and a kingsize bed, which she thought was her parents room when she was still a baby. Two of them were bathrooms, each having its own shower and bath area. The last one was down the left side of the hallway. Opening the door, she peeked her head in and caught her breath. The room was bigger than the others; a desk with a mirror, a queen size bed with navy blue sheets and blankets, a wall closet and drawer on the side of the wall. On the left side of her bed, there was a window seat. The comfy pillows laid on top, while the dark blue curtains covered the window glass. She looked at the bed, and then noticed a big box hiding under the pillow. Sapphire reached out and placed it on her lap as she sat on the bed. It seemed pretty heavy, which made her curious. On top of the brown box was a letter with her name on it, wrapped with a blue ribbon. She carefully unraveled it and opened the letter.

Dear Sapphire,

We know how much you like the color blue, so we thought we should decorate your new room like this. Happy 7th Birthday my little jewel. We hope you like it.

Love,

Mom & Dad

P.S. No matter what happens, remember to keep us in your heart

Sapphire put the letter down and opened the box. She immediately smiled and felt tears forming. On top was a palm-sized, golden hair pin, shaped into a rose with leaves on the side. Beneath it was a photo album. She flipped through the pages, seeing every photo her parents took. Most of the pages were her as a baby, but within each page, she saw those seven years she lost sight of. The last few pages had her and Martin playing together. Their bright smiles made her heart fill with joy.

"Mom...dad...thank you..." she whispered as she cried softly. She never felt happy to receive a loving gift as this.


	4. Chapter 3

It was 9 am in the morning, and everyone was out and about. Near the police station, a car pulled up to the parking lot. Sapphire looked out from the window and stared in awe. The buildings, the little shops, and all the animals walking by, everything was new to her. As Sapphire got out of the car, she kept her eyes on the tall building, almost dropping her shoulder bag.

"Wow...that... is amazing..." Martin smiled at her.

"I know, right?" Another voice was heard. They turned around and saw Nick and Judy.

"Judy...Nick..."

"Hey Sapphire," Judy waved, "are you visiting the station?"

"Sort of..."

"She's thinking of joining the ZPD," said Martin.

"That's great," Judy smiled, "you should definitely do it!"

"Well, let's get inside before another crowd swarms," Judy and Nick led Sapphire and Martin into the building. When they entered, the place was crawling with officers, all dressed in uniforms and such. Sapphire had her eyes looking everywhere. The station was better than any department she's ever seen in her life, especially the difference in height. The three approached the front desk, where a chubby cheetah was munching on a donut.

"Hey Clawhauser," Judy waved at him.

"Oh, hi Judy! How's it—" he stopped when he looked at Sapphire.

"Clawhauser, this is Sa—"

"You're Sapphire Lovell!" he exclaimed with excitement, "You're the daughter of the famous Lovell officers! I can't believe it!" His shouting caught almost everyone's attention.

"I think he knows," Nick smirked at Judy.

"Aha...Sapphire...this is Benjamin Clawhauser."

"It's nice to meet you," Sapphire took her hand out, and Clawhauser shook it with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," he kept smiling. Suddenly Martin felt his phone vibrate, and picked it up.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Daniel...alright...I'll be right over." He hung up.

"I have some work to do. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Martin," Nick waved as the tiger walked away.

"Hey Clawhauser, is Chief Bogo in the building?"

"He's in his office," the cheetah replied, "he's not busy, so you can call him if you want."

"Okay. Sapphire," Judy looked up at her, "do you mind staying here while we go get the chief?"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She waved her hand as Judy and Nick left. She then looked at Clawhauser.

"So...you're their receptionist?"

"Yeah...but it's not as cool as the other's jobs. If I might ask, what do you do miss Lovell?"

"Oh, I do field work like undercover and patrol and other things," she replied, "and you can call me Sapphire."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," he waved his hand.

"It's okay...if I call you Benjamin, then you can call me by my name too. Sound fair?"

"Well...I guess it's fine," he rubbed his neck sheepishly. Just then, a rumbling noise was heard. The cheetah looked at Sapphire as she smiled sheepishly.

"...I guess I'm getting hungry..."

"Oh, here," Clawhauser opened a box of donuts, "take whatever you want."

"Thank you. They all look so good," she happily smiled. As she and the cheetah were busy, walking in was a rhino officer, holding onto a wolf that was handcuffed.

"Take it easy man," the wolf growled.

"Just keep moving," the rhino kept on pushing him. However, the wolf smirked as he saw Sapphire talking to Clawhauser. In an instant, the wolf slipped from the rhino's grip and ran towards them.

"Hey!" the rhino yelled. The wolf immediately put his cuffed paws around Sapphire's neck and held her there.

"Stay back, or else!" He warned him. The other officers saw the wolf and were about to pull out their weapons.

"Sir, you're strangling my neck. Please back off?"

"Yeah right," the wolf said.

"Okay~" Sapphire stomped on his foot, as he yelped in response. She slid down out of his grasp. She did a leg-sweep as the wolf went down. Sapphire held a firm grip on his cuffed paws, as her other hand was pushing him down with her knee, and stretching his arms out.

"Woah..." Clawhauser dropped his donut. Everyone was shocked by her swift maneuver.

"Not to brag, but," she smirked, "I used to teach a class in martial arts." The wolf groaned in defeat. Sapphire got up as the rhino picked him up. She rubbed her neck.

"Are you okay miss?" the rhino asked.

"I'm fine, um..." she looked at his name tag, "...Officer McHorn...thanks for asking." She watched as he and the wolf walked away from her.

"Sapphire, that was amazing," Clawhauser smiled, "I never saw something like that up close."

"Well, it takes a lot of training, but its good to know how to defend yourself." Sapphire grabbed a chocolate glazed donut and took a bite.

"Mm~ this is delicious! What's in it?"

"Oh, its stuffed with crickets."

"...Oh... Really...?" she looked at the donut and then back at the cheetah, "...Huh...not bad," she kept eating her treat while talking to the cheetah. Up above, three mammals were staring down at her.

"Not bad," Nick smirked.

"She is a professional," Judy implied.

"Just like her parents," the buffalo spoke, "bring her to my office."

"Yes sir," they spoke in unison.

Fast Forward

Knock knock

"Come in," a voice said. Sapphire opened the door and shut it behind her. There she stood inside the office. Sitting in the chair was Chief Bogo.

"Have a seat," he gestured his hoof to the chair in front of his desk. Sapphire sat down and stared at him, a bit anxious. He looked through a file with papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Officers Hopps and Wilde have told me about you wanting to work here. Now...looking through your records here...you've done a lot of work. Not only are you skilled in martial arts, and other combat training...but you have many other talents and you have an IQ higher than the average kind. There is also the incident you've displayed down at the lobby..."

"I'm really sorry about that," she apologized.

"Don't be...you were only acting on an impulse of defense. Now then," he opened another file, which had a couple of papers with information.

"These are the forms for your transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Since you are already an officer, its likely that you would be moving in to a new facility. Once you sign those forms, you will be required to take a training course in order to become an official employee of the ZPD."

"Is there a system to this?"

"Technically the training camp gives four challenges, each one taking on the environments of each district of Zootopia, plus a head to head combat defense. However, since you have previous experience in the field, the facility decided to give you a different training task, similar to theirs."

"When will this commence?" Sapphire asked.

"A week from now. To speed you up, I want you to read through this book," he held a book, saying ZPD's rule book in front, "this will give you information on every rules and regulations to help you through training. For now, I believe you should stay here and help around the force."

"Like paper work, or delivery...?"

"You could say that. This will also give you time to study. Until then, be prepared for what you're up against. Is that clear?"

"...Yes sir..." she smiled. This meant that she has a chance. Things are different now, but she's willing to give a try. A new start, in a new life here.

"Is there anything you need to say before you leave?"

"Um, yes actually...if I may say something, sir?" Chief Bogo nodded his head. Sapphire stood up and put her arms behind her.

"I'm not sure how this will work out. I mean...I just came here as a stranger into your world...I'm sure my parents felt the same way when they became your officers. Although I'm open to trying new things. So if I do pass this test..." Sapphire paused as Bogo listened.

"...I have to warn you...sometimes I may follow your way, or I'll do things my way...either way, I'll get the job done. So whatever they or you put me through, I'm not running away even if it kills me. As a police officer, I am here to serve and protect, no matter what the circumstances...that, I can assure you sir, is something I intend to keep following." She finished as the buffalo kept looking at her. For a while, he said nothing. He got up from his chair and walked towards her. Sapphire felt confused as she looked up at him. Bogo's expression was stern, but he then gave a smirk and ruffled her hair.

"You are just like your parents," he stated.

"Um...so I've heard...but I have to admit sir, that I'm envious of you. You know more about my parents than I do."

"Don't be...I never thought you would follow in their footsteps. You were a troublemaker as a kid...you somehow sneak into my office...jump on me and even threatened me to play with you."

"Really...?" she gave a weak smiled, "I'm really sorry...I guess I was a lot to handle..."

"Heh...I have to agree with you on that," the chief then cleared his throat, "anyway...right now I'm headed to the bullpen for a meeting. You will be joining me and the others...I will give an announcement before we start."

"Yes sir."

"Good...but first, you need to change into your new uniform, and then I will give you a tour of the facility. Now if you would follow me," he opened the door and walked out. Sapphire followed him, waving towards Clawhauser as she passed him.

Fast Forward

Word got out fast about Sapphire's arrival, as the officers were in the bullpen discussing the topic.

"It's true then?"

"Yeah. I saw her take down that wolf. It was amazing."

"Hey Judy, you talked to her right?" one looked at her as she turned her head, "what's she like?"

"She's nice," Judy smiled, "from what I saw, Sapphire has been working on the force for a long time."

"She's not someone you want to underestimate," Nick implied. Across from them were a trio of mammals listening to their conversation.

"Hey Martin," a gray wolf looked at a tiger. The wolf had a triangular shaped cut on his right ear.

"What, Randal?" he asked.

"What do you think about this girl?"

"What do you mean?" a polar bear sitting next to him gave a confused look.

"Daniel...Martin's dad was friends with her parents."

"Is that true?" Daniel looked at his friend.

"Sort of...but I was just a kid back then..."

"Atten~hut!" the hippo shouted as chief Bogo entered the room. Everyone roared as he came in, banging on the tables as well.

"Alright! Everybody sit," he stood behind the podium as everyone sat back down.

"Before we begin, there's an introduction needed to be made. I don't usually care about this kind of thing, but this is different. Come in." He looked at the door he came from. Coming out was Sapphire. Judy and Nick smiled as she entered the room, the others were surprised. Sapphire had her hair down and was wearing her new uniform, the same attire that Judy has on, and she wore her laced up boots. She stood next to Bogo on his right side, staring in front. She felt anxious and embarrassed when everyone stared at her.

'Oh man, this feels real weird," she thought, "is it because everyone's staring at me? Well, I am the only human here...so I must be a freak to all of them...'

You're too young to be here...

What a goody two shoes... she's a pushover...

You're just a kid. Go back to working as a waitress...

Like you'll ever fit in with the big leagues...

Those words crept back into her mind. She could feel her heart beat as if struggling.

'Don't think about it,' she reminded herself, 'that's all in the past... just forget...'

"This is Sapphire Lovell," the buffalo said, "many of you might know of her parents, who worked along side us years ago. She will be joining the department as of today. However, Lovell will be under training before becoming an official ZPD officer. Until then, I want you to treat her as our own, respect her, and help her learn our ways in Zootopia. As for today, I have assignments here for the following," Bogo pulled out his reading glasses, "Hopps, Wilde...there is a gang member stealing valuables from jewelry stores in Downtown...find him and bring him in. Everyone else can go on patrol or stay here. Dismissed." Everyone got up and started leaving the bullpen. The chief turned to Sapphire.

"I want you to handle these," he handed her some files, "deliver these to the mammal's named on each file...tell them I want them done by Friday and turned in to my office. Report back to me so I can give you another task."

"Yes sir," Sapphire nodded.

After a while, Sapphire went to see Clawhauser to say hello.

"Hey Sapphire. You look great in your uniform."

"Thanks Benjamin. Just wanted to say hi before going off."

"So the chief gave you a task already?"

"Mhm...just have to drop these off," Sapphire looked at the first file, "hey um, do you know where I can find Officer Fangmeyer?"

"Oh sure. Last I saw him he was headed to the gym. It's down that way," Clawhauser pointed in the direction.

"Okay, thank you," she left to go find him. As she walked down the hallway, she looked in every direction.

'Am I lost?" she thought. Just then, she saw a rhino officer nearby.

"Excuse me," she called him. He turned around, and Sapphire saw the familiar name tag.

"Oh, Officer McHorn...hello again..."

"Ah...hello..."

"I'm sorry to bother you but, do you know where the gym is?"

"Yes. I can take you there if you'd like."

"Great. I appreciate it," she smiled as the rhino led her to the gym. Upon reaching the doors, she thanked McHorn and entered the room. She saw a few mammals working out, lifting weights or going all out on the punching bags. From a distance, some of them saw her by the doors. Sapphire felt nervous, seeing them stare at her as if she was being tested.

"Watch out!" Someone screamed.

Coming towards Sapphire was a basketball. She instantly caught it with one hand, keeping a firm grip on the files close to herself. The impact made her drop the ball and swatted her hand back and forth to ease the pain.

"My bad...are you okay?" a wolf ran up to her.

"Yeah...I'm good," she looked up at him, "oh..." her face went blank.

"What's wrong?" the wolf gave a confused look.

"I'm sorry," she gave a sheepish smile, "its just...you have something on your...head?" She pointed on top of his head. There was gum stuck on his fur, but more than one. It was a row of gum that looked like a crown stuck on there. The white wolf touched it and noticed how sticky it felt. He heard snickering behind him, and noticed his friends laughing. Fangmeyer gave a glare in their direction. It must of been when he was sleeping.

"Do you need help?" She asked politely.

"Ah, no...I should be able to...um..." when he tried pulling it off, the gum stretched and made it spread more on the fur and his paw. Sapphire giggled. She looked around and saw an ice pack. She grabbed it and gave it to him.

"This should make the gum hard, and it'll be easy to take out."

"Thanks...sorry about that."

"It's fine," she waved her hand, "you know I never seen a timber wolf before. Your fur is so nice and white, its like looking at snow. I'm really jealous..."

"Um...thanks," he sheepishly smiled with a faint blush. She didn't know how much she was complimenting him.

"Hey... um, do you know where I can find Officer Caleb Fangmeyer? I was told he was in the gym."

"I'm Caleb Fangmeyer," he pointed at himself, "did you need something?"

"Yes, actually..." she handed him a file, "the chief wanted me to give you this. He also said to turn this in by Friday at his office."

"Oh...okay, thanks."

Sapphire nodded

"If you need anything else, just ask and I'll tell the chief," she smiled, "it was nice meeting you Fangmeyer." She waved and walked out of the gym. Sapphire could feel her heart beat fast as she took a deep breath. All those eyes made her feel very anxious and uncomfortable.

'At least I was able to speak...'

"Its not over yet," she said with confidence, "there's still a lot I have to do."

Soon she found the others and handed them the files. Although, she had some trouble along the way.

"Officer Grizzoli...?"

"...Yes?"

"Hi. The chief wants you to— aahh!" Sapphire couldn't finish, as she screamed in shock when a few books banged on the wall, almost hitting her face. She looked to her side, where a few mammals had sheepish looks and guilty faces. Apparently they were playing a game and didn't realize the trouble they were causing. Grizzoli came to apologize as Sapphire shook her head in reassurance while handing him the file.

"Snarlof, here's your report..."

"Oh, thank you..."

"Somebody stop him!" A badger bandit was running towards them. He pushed Sapphire as he ran, but was soon caught by Snarlof.

"Are you okay?" Snarlof's face went blank, as he saw the human down on the floor, covered in trash and scattered papers from the files she dropped.

"I'm fine...don't worry," she gave a sheepish smile. Things were not going the way she hope it would be.

Even though she was shy, Sapphire acted normal around them, wasn't at all intimidated by their appearance, and only greeted them with a shy smile. It was strange having a human mammal in the station, but Sapphire didn't complain. Although, she still felt nervous, or maybe feared that not many wouldn't warm up to the idea of having her on the force. On her last file delivery, she looked at the name. Suddenly, she heard noise in front of her and looked up. There, she saw Martin next to a wolf and polar bear.

"Excuse me," Sapphire walked up to them. Martin smiled at her.

"Hey Sapphire," he greeted her, "how's it going?"

"Busy... Chief Bogo is really pushing me."

"Well, the chief is one mammal that's hard to please, so you'll get used to it."

"I have something for you," she pulled out the file and handed it to him.

"Ahem...uh, Martin, aren't you going to introduce us?" the wolf interrupted. Martin smirked and shook his head.

"Sapphire...these are my friends...Randal Wolfram, and Daniel Blizzard."

"Hey there," the wolf saluted to her.

"Hello," the polar bear waved. Sapphire waved at them. She then noticed Randal's ear.

"Hmm?...Oh, this?" Randal pointed at his chipped ear, "target practice. Good thing it didn't get the rest. Just luck I guess." He laughed it off. Daniel leaned down to her and whispered.

"He actually stapled his ear on a dare. Cutting it out was the only way to stop him from howling."

"Hey man, come on! Don't make me sound uncool!" Randal pouted.

Sapphire couldn't help but laugh as she put her hand over her mouth. Randal lowered his ears in embarrassment. Just then, Clawhauser called her over from the desk.

"Oh, I have to get back now, so..."

"Right...sorry about that."

"I was nice meeting you guys. Bye" Sapphire waved as she left them. The wolf smiled and turned to his friend.

"She seems nice," he said, "you still don't remember her?"

"... Maybe...I don't know..." Martin pondered on this.

Meanwhile, Sapphire entered the chief's office.

"Chief Bogo...I delivered all the files."

"Good."

"You said there was another task I need to do?"

"Yes. I want you to—"

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" Someone yelled from outside. The chief stormed to the door and opened it. As he and Sapphire looked down, they saw a polar bear officer trying to hold back a black bear who was a criminal. Everyone in the lobby was staring at the scene. The criminal was glaring at Clawhauser who was shrinking into his chair in fear.

"Look buddy, I don't care about your stories on Gazelle or your fan obsession with music and junk! Why don't you go back to eating your donuts, fatty!"

"Hey, watch what you're saying!" the polar bear shouted as he gripped onto his shoulders.

"Sir...I'm sorry if you feel that way..."

"Yeah I bet," he smirked a little, "though I would've expected to see that from a weak and overweight cheetah like you. How are you even an officer, huh? I bet you can't even go up the stairs without someone shaking a donut in front of you for motivation."

"Hey," the officer glared at him, "you have no right to speak that way!"

"Shut up! I can say whatever I want, especially to this tub of useless lard!" Clawhauser could feel tears forming as he ducked his head into his desk.

Chief Bogo could feel his frown deepening. He was about to go down and deal with the criminal, when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey!" Sapphire was walking down the last bit of stairs and towards the front desk.

"You heard him...back off." She stood in front of the black bear.

"What kind of freak are you? Oh, wait, you're that human mammal everyone's talking about. I thought it was a joke."

"Sir, why are you shouting at the receptionist?"

"It's not my fault he's a fat pussy. He shouldn't even be here in the first place." Sapphire clenched her fists and frowned at him. How can he be so racist towards him, and a fellow predator at that? She just couldn't stand this kind of behavior, no matter what.

"You shouldn't insult him like that. He didn't do anything to you."

"Heh...I'm just stating out the obvious," he retorted, "he doesn't belong here...and I could say the same thing about you too." The bear slowly leaned forward to her face as the officer tried to pull him back. His shadow was covering her whole body.

"You're a freak...a small and weak mammal. You don't even look like anyone of us. No claws, no fur, not even a tail. You really think you could live here? You don't belong here or anywhere in this world. So I don't see why you're standing up for him, when you aren't even his species or genius."

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek, giving an exasperated look.

"Why don't you go back to where you came from, and maybe take that fat pussy cat with his donuts to keep him company. You'll be doing the world a favor." Tension was rising. Things got quiet for a few seconds. Just then, Sapphire took a deep breath.

"Chief," she shouted, "you're going to have to fire me!"

"What are you—"

JAB!

Sapphire did a right uppercut on the criminal, knocking him down on his back. Everyone was shocked as they continued to stare. Clawhauser had his paws over his mouth. The black bear groaned as he sat up.

"You think I don't know that..." she spat those words out in bitterness, "I'm fully aware of it!" She slowly walked up to him.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone saying that! 'You don't belong here...you're too young...what can a small girl like you do!?' It goes on like a broken record!" She stood in front of him as the officer got a hold of him.

"Everyday I had to put up with those insults and their judgement towards me. I was beaten, bruised, laughed at and insulted for four years...four years they kept acting like I was nothing but a kid, who just got lucky in life! Even now that I'm older... I hate lying to myself. There's a lot of things I hate more than ever...and that's people who insult others like they don't mean anything! So if I have to put up with it here, then that's fine with me...but I won't stand for someone insulting and stereotyping another, especially to my friends! So go ahead, insult me! I can take another million more...go and shout all you want, but don't take it out on these civilians! If you do that, I will never forgive you for the rest of my life!" Sapphire pulled the collar of his shirt, making him see a cold glare up close. The officer was speechless as much as the criminal was. Even so, the polar bear had to intervene.

"Let's go," the mammal then looked at Sapphire.

"... I'm sorry, miss." Sapphire shook her head in reassurance. The mammal took the criminal with him, leaving Sapphire alone. The lobby was silent, eyes looking back and forth with stunned expressions.

Clawhauser had his ears down, his sad expression staring at Sapphire. She was slowly breathing as she clutched her vest.

"Sapphire...?"

"... O-oh, Clawhauser..." she walked towards him, "I'm sorry... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he saw the red marks on the corner of her eyes.

"What jerk, right? I know he's a criminal, but he shouldn't have done that to you."

"Oh, I've heard worse...but um...are you okay?"

"Me?"

"He insulted you too," he said with concern, "it's my fault you had to stand up for me."

"I'm fine Benjamin," she gave a fake smile, "I'll admit that I couldn't control my emotions there, but every word of it is true. They can do that to me, but I won't let them do that to anyone else. I had to do something, even if it means getting into trouble. O-oh...that's right...I forgot something in the bullpen, so I have to go now. I'll see you later...okay?"

"Um...sure," that's all he could say at the time.

Sapphire waved as she left the lobby. Soon enough she was opening the door, only to find nothing but the empty chairs and tables. No one was inside. She closed the door, she leaned on the wall, and her head looking down at the carpet. All was quiet. Nothing disturbed her. However, it slowly broke as a drop of water fell onto the floor. The next thing she knew, tears were falling down her face. Then she finally gave in, sliding down to the ground as she curled herself into a ball. Her soft cries were covered by her arms as she hugged her knees.

'I'm so stupid...'

Even if she thought that, it wasn't her fault. She never cried in public...but to herself...now is as good as any time to let her emotions break out for one moment.


	5. Chapter 4

She was drying her face off with a towel. She looked at herself in the restroom mirror and sighed. The red marks around her eyes deepened, and the blank expression showed on her face. There was no way anyone could not see it from far away.

"I'm a total mess," she mumbled. Just then, she heard voices from outside the restroom door. She couldn't help but listen as they continued to talk.

"That was a shock..."

"I know. Who would've thought she had it in her."

"I could hear her from the other side..." They were male voices, no doubt talking about Sapphire. She clenched her hands as they shook, thinking how ridiculous she might be to everyone.

"Yeah, but I gotta admit...she was pretty strong to take on someone twice her size. It was actually funny the way that guy took a beating." Sapphire shot her head up and looked at the door.

"Let's face it...that bear was a jerk. He shouldn't have messed with Clawhauser or Lovell. They didn't do anything."

"And the way he insulted them...I'm actually ashamed to call myself a bear..."

"Yeah, but he's a petty thief...what else do you expect from a guy who only cares about himself?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slightly opened the door to find a group of cops, one of them being Officer Fangmeyer.

"Speaking of which...do you think she's okay?"

"Who? Lovell?"

"Yeah...Clawhauser told me that she looked pretty shaken up."

"I actually heard her cry in the bullpen."

"Aw man...for real?"

"So what now?"

"Don't look at me..." Sapphire took this chance to escape. She couldn't bare to hear anymore, unsure if they were telling the truth. However, all officers had their ears up in alarm when hearing her footsteps, walking the opposite direction.

"Lovell! Lovell, wait!" Fangmeyer's voice rang, and Sapphire stopped in her tracks. She didn't look back.

"Y-yes...?" Was all she could say.

"You...you heard all that?" The wolf watched her nod. He looked at his friends, and then back at her.

"Listen...the guys and I noticed how you've been having a rough day..."

"Well I...can't argue with that."

"But you know, what you did for Clawhauser...and how you stood up to that criminal...it was pretty cool."

"You're not that bad for a human," another officer spoke, "and what the bear said about you wasn't true." Sapphire slowly turned to them, her hands fiddling with each other.

"...I don't get it," she said, "I appreciate your concern, but...I feel..so lost and confused. It's making me hard to believe if anything you say is true. I'm sorry-I'm just...I'm so tired of this..." She closed her eyes, fingers pressed to her face. The officers exchanged looks. Fangmeyer walked up and put a paw on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be. I admit you surprised me, but...all you ever did was give me a smile and greet me with respect. So why should I be afraid of you?" Sapphire looked up.

"Like you said in your speech...you never misjudge or overlook anyone, no matter what type of animal we were."

"Here at ZPD we can't let prejudice, race, or species come between us," Delgato smiled, "so you don't have to worry. You can trust us."

Sapphire was stunned. She only met them for a short moment, but they were treating her like she was already a part of something important. Sapphire could barely feel her tears forming again, which made the others feel worried.

"H-hey, what's wrong," Fangmeyer asked worriedly, "w-was it something w-we said?"

When she started to cry, they were really shaken up.

"Oh, nice going Fangmeyer," Snarlof sighed, "that's the first thing you ask her?"

"Hey I was just trying to comfort her, okay!? I don't see you doing anything!"

"Yeah, but I don't make her cry!"

"Are you okay?" Higgins asked her. Sapphire shook her head as she smiled.

"No, its just...I never once heard my co-workers say stuff like that to me. Not ever... I never heard someone say such nice things..."

"Well were not like them, thank god," Fangmeyer grinned.

"I feel like a loser..."

"Hey, you're not a loser," Delgato strongly informed.

"You realize how impressive your uppercut was? You could give Judy a run for her money." Snarlof laughed.

"If you need to talk, then come to us," Fangmeyer suggested, "I'd feel bad if I was the one to make you cry."

"You'll probably do that by making her hear one of your lame jokes," Snarlof smirked. The group laughed, which made Sapphire smile a little, but only to be placed with a sad expression.

"I would like that, but...I'm not sure if I'll still be here..."

"Hey Sapphire," Clawhauser walked towards the group, "the chief wants to see you at the front desk." That was her cue to leave. She surprised Fangmeyer with a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled before walking back to the lobby.

Fast Forward

"Hey guys," Martin the tiger was running towards them, "I heard what happened...so what's going on?"

"We're not sure," said Delgato, "so far they just stood there talking for ten minutes."

"Do you think the chief will fire her?" Higgins asked.

"Are kidding me," Fangmeyer frowned, "I'm actually glad she punched him. That was my idea anyway..."

"If anything, that criminal should be charged for giving a hate speech," Snarlof thought. Suddenly, all their ears went up.

"Officer Clawhauser will give you a file. Look through it and write down information on what you see is important. Can you do that?" The chief looked down at her as she smiled.

"Understood sir."

"Get to it then." Sapphire watched him leave to go back to his office. Unaware to her, Clawhauser was signaling the others and gave a thumbs up. They all sighed.

"Well that was close," the wolf said.

"Guess it was just a warning."

When he gave her the file, Sapphire sat next to the cheetah and opened it. The file contained information on a mammal, a picture of a brown male bear. Only two photos of him were shown.

"So what's the file about?" she asked unconsciously.

"This is a missing mammal case. Oswald Grizzford...he's been missing for almost a week now, but he's not the only one..." Clawhauser took a sip from his soda bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"That's right, you weren't here at the time. Its been almost three weeks since mammals, both predator and prey were disappearing all over Zootopia."

"Three weeks!?" She slightly gasped.

"Yeah, the chief has been on edge since they can't find any leads, but knowing him, he's trying to stay calm. This is way worse than the last missing mammal cases." Sapphire was surprised. She wondered why the chief was so still. Knowing the, she went back to reading the file.

"It says here that he's owns a hat shop...he's also the designer of his own line of hats. He was last seen in Savannah Central..." Sapphire examined it carefully. While doing so, she noticed a few things. Behind the bear, she saw two shops; a bakery and a flower shop. In between them was a street sign, reading 'Central St' and 'Trunks Ave'. She took out a pen and paper, and wrote down the names and address. Sapphire looked at the other photo, and saw a different angle of the bear. He was walking down the street, while carrying a bag of baguettes and flowers. Behind him leaning on a wall was a timber wolf, looking right in the bear's direction, his eye narrowed with a suspicious look. Though what made her notice this, was that it was the same wolf she encountered with earlier.

"No way..." that's when something clicked.

"What is it?" Before Clawhuser could ask any more questions, Sapphire picked up the file and immediately ran back to the chief's office. She briskly opened the door.

"Chief! You're not gonna believe this!"

"...?" Bog raised his eyebrow in confusion. After discussing the notes she wrote down, Bogo ordered one of his men to put the wolf in the interrogation room.

"Lovell," the buffalo called her before she left.

"Yes sir?"

"How did you know that he was the one who kidnapped Grizzford?" He was referring to the wolf.

"Well...other than the photo, I noticed something familiar. Earlier when he got a hold on me, I smelled a sweet scent, like flowers. There was also some bread crumbs in his fur, which means that he did follow Grizzford while he was carrying his groceries. They were in a struggle, and then...he took him away."

"... I see...well, it seems that you did a great deal in this case."

"But sir, can I ask for your permission to speak with him?"

"Why is that?"

"If you let me talk to him, you'll understand. Please...just this once..." Bogo saw the concerned, yet serious look she was giving.

Fast Forward

Inside, the wolf was sitting in the chair, his paws still handcuffed as they laid on the table. Just then, he heard the door open.

"It took you long enough. So what's the big buffalo got to say to me?"

"I don't know..." a different voice answered him. The wolf turned around and saw Sapphire closing the door. Watching them behind the glass, was Chief Bogo and three of his best men, Martin, Randal, and Daniel.

"Is she going to be okay in there, sir?" Randal asked the buffalo.

"We'll see..."

"You should be lucky that he's not here." She set herself down on the other side of the table and adjusted her chair.

"What's this? Are you here to take me down again?"

"Don't worry, I won't make that dumb mistake again. I am sorry for what I did," Sapphire put the file in front of him. She then looked at another file's content.

"Rick Tailor," she began, "looking at your profile, you are currently in your first year of college...you have good grades...and hold no criminal records. It surprises me that you would commit a kidnapping out of the blue like this."

"I didn't kidnap that bear," he protested, "I only knocked him out and left him there."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth, okay!? I didn't have a choice!"

"What do you mean...a 'choice?'"

"Oh, so now you're gonna listen?" Rick leaned back on his chair as he folded his arms. Sapphire sighed, and then leaned on the table with her hands folded.

"If you don't tell me what's going on, you will be put behind bars."

"So what if it's my first time in jail," he mumbled, "I'm smart, but I'm also an athlete."

"So it says here...a blocker in the basketball team," she glanced at the papers and then back at him, "but do you really want to take this risk?"

"I don't care."

"...But your son might..."

"!" The wold looked right at her. Sapphire's eyes didn't look anywhere but at him, as Rick was speechless.

"It's your handmade wristband on your left..." she looked at it. It had the colors white, green, and blue tied together in a braid.

"From what I can tell, it was made by a child, but you probably helped him...and he's about three years of age. That means you were sixteen when he was born. Am I right?"

"How do you know so much?" He asked while being baffled at the same time.

"It's not because of the wristband," she continued, "the one thing that caught my attention was that." She pointed at his necklace. The only thing that hung on it was a silver ring.

"You were going to give that to her...but she probably refused."

"...sigh...you're right," Rick softly spoke as he caressed the necklace up, "the baby was unexpected. When my son was born, I asked my girlfriend to marry me. She didn't want anything to do with the baby...so she left me...and I was left to take care of him myself. I was actually happy, and even my parents love him and always took care of him while I was at school. It was tough, but I managed to do good and being able to raise him."

"Can I ask what your son's name is?"

"It's Alex," the wolf smiled.

"That's a great name. Alex must be really happy to have you. I still need to ask you something... if what you said is true...then why did you knock Grizzford out in the alley?"

"... I got a call...I was told to find him and knock him out. If I didn't do it, then..."

"Then, what?"

"He said that he would hurt my son."

"So you got an anonymous call," Sapphire implied, "and then he threatened you that if you didn't follow his orders, he would come looking for your son. That's when you agreed, and then you went out and did what he said."

"Yes."

"And when the officer found you in the alley, he arrested you without knowing about Grizzford's awareness."

"That's right," Rick nodded.

"Do you know who the caller was?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it out on the other end of the phone."

"And where is your son right now?"

"At preschool. He's waiting for me right now—so please let me go. If something happens to him—"

"That won't be necessary," Sapphire put her new phone in between them. She tapped on the screen.

"Hopps...Wilde...did you find him?"

"All good," it was Nick's voice as it spoke through the speaker.

"We located Alex Tailor," Judy said, "we're on our way to bring him back to ZPD."

"Thanks guys. Do you mind if his dad says hello?"

"Go for it," Nick said. Sapphire pushed her phone closer to Rick.

"I didn't want to risk anything... if not completely sure..."

Unconsciously, Rick spoke into the phone.

"Alex...?"

"Hi daddy," his son's voice was cheerful. Rick smiled as he rubbed his head.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Daddy I made a paw print for you."

"Ahaha...really? That's good..." Sapphire got up and left the room for Rick to talk with his son. Sapphire leaned on the wall as she took a deep breath.

'I did it...' she thought with a smile.

"She's good," Daniel thought.

"Even we couldn't figure that out," Martin implied.

"You have a point," the chief smirked.

After a while, all charges were dropped and Rick was able to go free. Sapphire watched as the wolf hugged his son. Rick thanked her, and soon the two wolves walked down the hallway to leave. Chief Bogo thanked Sapphire too, but in his own way of just nodding his head. Even so, Sapphire took it graciously and left to head to the front desk. As she was walking by, she heard someone call her.

"Sapphire, wait up!" Martin was jogging towards her.

"Hey Martin."

"Just wanted to thank you for what you did," he said, "you were a big help."

"Sure thing..."

"There you are!" Randal suddenly jumped and landed on Sapphire's back, making her stumble a little.

"Wh...Officer Wolfram?"

"Come on, its just Randal. Call me Randal...or, Randy is okay with me."

"Randy you shouldn't scare her like that," Daniel sighed.

"You were great, Sapphire," Randal grinned, "didn't think you could interrogate someone so quickly."

"Um...thanks?" Daniel pulled Randal off of her.

"So Sapphire..."

"Yes?" She looked at Martin.

"You said you were taking that training test, right?"

"Um, yes. I have a week until then."

"Well if you'd like...I could uh...maybe help you prepare for it."

"What? I mean...is that okay? I don't want to take up your time at work."

"Its no problem. I also have patrol tomorrow...maybe after studying for a bit, I can show you around, if you want to?"

Sapphire started to smile with excitement. She nodded her head.

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

"I can help you study too," Randal pointed his thumb at himself.

"Since when were you good at studying? you just want an excuse to avoid your reports," Daniel smirked.

"Aww come on," the wolf then looked at Sapphire, "let me help too. Please~?" His ears lowered as he gave a pleading look.

"... Can you not do that?" she asked politely.

"What?" He tilted his head with one ear up.

"That! That face...Its too much..." She averted her eyes from him.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing...I just have weak spot for those puppy eyes, because its too cute, okay? There, I said it," She slightly frowned in embarrassment. She always did have a soft spot for animals. Randal mischievously grinned and made his eyes big and his lip quiver. Sapphire mentally whined in her head.

"Alright alright, you can help! Just stop doing that already!"

"I win~!" He shouted happily. Sapphire sighed in defeat.

"You are a stupid canine...you know that, right?" Martin and Daniel gave him a dead pane look.

As they were busy with their antics, Clawhauser was watching from a distance. His paw was leaning on his chin as he chuckled.

"...I think you're gonna fit right in, Sapphire..." He said to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

Sapphire was standing in city central once again. She sighed to herself when seeing the station. Ever since yesterday, Sapphire was debating whether or not she should show up. Just then, a paw went on her shoulder. She looked up to see Martin.

"You'll be fine," he smiled.

"But I caused so much trouble yesterday," she said worriedly, "everyone probably thinks I'm a nuisance..."

"Don't say that," they started to walk together, "its true that some mammals really don't like newcomers...but that's because they never met them yet. Once they know the real you, I'm sure it'll change their minds." Sapphire wasn't sure about it. As they walked halfway, they saw kids playing soccer. A zebra kid was running to get the ball back.

"WATCH OUT!"

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Sounds of screaming were heard. A car was driving like crazy, as mammals tried to dodge it. At that moment, the vehicle was coming towards the zebra child. His mom saw him and was in fear.

"Jack!" she shouted. The little zebra was too stunned to move, as the car came running towards him.

SCREECH~~!

Tires were burning. Mammals had wide eyes as the vehicle drove through. However, no sounds of banging were heard. The female zebra looked across from her where the car and her son was. She saw her son in the arms of Sapphire, holding him tight after she swooped in to catch him. Sapphire looked down at the child, as the boy stared back.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked him. Without warning, the zebra hugged her as he cried. She carried him as she stood up.

"Sshh...its okay," she comforted him, "you're okay now." A crowd was forming nearby, some had their phones out before the incident.

"Jack!" the mother ran towards them.

"Mommy!" Sapphire gave him back to his mom. She watched them embrace each other.

"Jack, you're okay," she smiled as she cried.

"I'm sorry mommy."

"No no, its okay. Its okay..." Behind Sapphire, Martin was calling dispatch.

"The vehicle appears to be headed towards Downtown," he spoke into the com, "...thanks, I appreciate it. Over and out." He put his communicator back. Just then, the female came towards Sapphire. To Sapphire's surprise, the zebra hugged her with her free arm, a tight embrace before she released her.

"You saved him," she smiled, "thank you miss Lovell." Sapphire slowly nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome...miss...?"

"Hooverton," the female replied, "my son's name is Jack. Thank you, thank you... I can't repay you enough..."

"I-its fine," Sapphire stuttered.

Today was another unexpected turn of events. After resolving the problem, Martin helped Sapphire avoid everyone before they could surround them. When they went through the doors, Sapphire wanted to hide behind a rock, but instead got Martin's back. Again, unfamiliar mammals were looking right at her, but she kept her eyes in front. They saw Clawhauser at the desk eating donuts.

"Mhaye guys," he said while chewing his treat.

"Hi Clawhauser," Martin waved, "did the meeting start?" Clawhauser put a paw out and swallowed.

"Not yet, but most of them are inside."

"Come on Sapphire."

"Okay..." she followed him. As they approached the bullpen, Sapphire began to feel nervous. She could feel the butterflies dancing in her stomach. She stopped before Martin could open the door.

"I can't."

"What?"

"Martin, I can't do it," she said, "I know I said I wouldn't run away, but this is different. I-I just..."

"Stop worrying," Martin sighed with a smile.

"But I was-"

"Look, it was your first day," Martin implied, "so you made a ruckus between a criminal, so you punched him...so what? You're still new to this, and the only way you'll be good the next time is to keep going. So..." Martin was pushing her with him.

"Off we go!" he cheered. Before she knew it, they were standing in the bullpen. The officers saw them come in. Martin walked in front, while Sapphire followed him. Suddenly, Martin's ear went up.

"Yyaahh~!"

BAM

The whole room went silent and looked down. What was supposed to be Martin, it was actually Sapphire who was on the ground with her face implanted on the carpet. On top of her was Randal, and he stared blankly at her. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ow~...," Sapphire whined.

"S-sorry! Sorry-I didn't mean it," Randal got up and tried to get Sapphire on her feet.

"Randy, what the heck!?" Martin frowned at him.

"I didn't mean it," the wolf protested, "I was aiming at you. So don't yell at me."

"..." Martin gave a dead pane look at him as Randal flinched. He unconsciously confessed. Behind him, Sapphire was rubbing her right arm. Just then, she felt something on her shoulder. She looked to see a trunk. A trunk?

"Are you okay dear?" the female elephant looked concerned.

"O-oh, yes. I'm fine."

"I'm Francine," the elephant implied, "sorry about him. He's a prankster that wolf... Do you, want to sit?" she gestured her trunk towards the empty seat next to her.

Sapphire nodded, and carefully made her way around the other officers to get there. When she sat down, her feet were dangling above the ground. The chair was bigger than her too. Sapphire couldn't help but see how small she was compared to the elephant and rhino next to her. She saw Judy and Nick sharing one chair. Judy waved at her and she returned it.

"So Lovell," Francine began, "if I may ask...how old are you? You seem a bit young to be a police officer..."

"Oh...I, um," she sheepishly smiled, "I'm actually... 22...?"

"Oh wow," the elephant said in awe, "but you look nothing like it... I'm a mother, but I wish I could look young like you..."

"Um...thanks...?" she sweat dropped. Sapphire wondered how she ended up in this situation.

"Francine, don't baby her," Nick smirked.

"Nick, she may be an officer, but to someone my age, she's still a child. Don't go feeding your influence on her."

"When have I ever," he joked.

"Atten~hut!" they heard the hippo shout. Soon enough, the chief was coming in and everyone chanted while banging the tables.

"Alright," Bogo looked at his clipboard, "everyone sit." And they did. Bogo then looked at Sapphire.

"Lovell," he called, "come up here." She was confused at first, but did what he said. When she approached him, the buffalo gestured his hoof to the empty space next to him. Sapphire stood facing everyone, aligned with Bogo. The chief gave her a file case.

"You'll be handling case files and filling in any reports I give you," he stated, "so you'll be positioned here every time, before the meetings start. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Bogo grunted. He then turned to see his officers.

"Now," he started, "I don't want to have to repeat myself, but it seems that no one is getting the message. We have not one, but more than twenty missing mammal cases here! And so far, nothing! Clearly we're not doing our job, cause if we were, I wouldn't have to come in and remind you! Now-"

"Chief Bogo!"

"...?" Everyone saw a sheep come in. It was Dr. Hornscoff.

"Dr. Hornscoff, not now," Bogo grunted, "I'm in the middle of an investigation!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm here doing my job as well," the sheep turned to Sapphire.

"My dear, I must take you in for a check up. If you would pleas follow me..."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Now wait a minute," Bogo interrupted, "can't you wait until we've finished the meeting? In fact, how did you get here?"

"Your receptionist was too persistent," Hornscoff huffed, "I had no time to wait."

"Guys, wait," Sapphire tried to speak, but their voices were louder.

"How dare you come in here like you own the place," Bogo and Hornscoff walked right up to each other, glaring daggers back and forth.

"I'm trying to discuss an important matter here! My cadets are very busy working the missing mammal cases, and I don't have time for your stubborn self to just, barge in here and take one of my officers away!"

"I need to see if she's in good health," Hornscoff protested, "you are not the only one who is protecting and saving lives! I do more work than you've ever done in your whole career!" They grit their teeth as they growled. Everyone just watched, unable to say anything. Judy was anxious whether or not she should intervene, but Nick had a look that said, 'do that and you'll die'.

"I practically keep you working here every time I fix the mistakes the police force does everyday!"

"Why you-!"

"What!? I'm old, but I can still take you on!"

"HEY~!" A harsh voice went thought their ears. They turned to see Sapphire, who did not appreciate their argument.

"Are you guys insane!?" she shouted angrily, "I'm sorry chief Bogo, but I have to draw the line! You both are being unprofessional right now! And in front of the officers!" she gestured her hand towards them.

"Can you two just put your reputations aside and start acting like adults!?" She glared at them as they stood in shock. Sapphire sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Look," she said calmly, "I understand what you're going through. Lives are at stake, and potential threats between the culprits and the media are hounding you. However... its no good when you take it out on others. So, if I see you two going at it again, I swear-and I will put this bluntly...put my foot down your throats. This is not a threat...this is a warning. So please, try to stay calm and keep your distance if you need to. Just shake hooves or something and leave it at that. Okay?" She gave a half serious half concerned look. Chief Bogo and Hornscoff looked at each other and stayed like that for a while. They then shook hooves, though they were trying to crush each other's hoof in anger. Sapphire intervened and pulled Hornscoff away by his horn.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Please doctor...if you need me to go, I will be there when I have time." She opened the door for him.

"Alright, alright," the old sheep huffed and headed out, but then put his hoof on the door again.

"But seriously," he frowned, "if you're working for him, at least teach that brute some manners."

"Same goes for you, now...OUT." Sapphire sternly spoke before closing the door on him. A few seconds later, she turned her heel back to Bogo. She walked up to him.

"I'm very sorry sir," she apologized, "I do respect you, I can assure you... but you really were acting brash. Losing your composure is one thing, but..." She watched him sigh deeply, rubbing his face. They face away from the others.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked.

"... Yes," he said, "... sigh... you, definitely have your mother's spirit."

"I'm sorry?" she said in confusion.

"Truth be told," he whispered, "you're mother gave me an earful the last time that old wool and I fought. I never thought it would resurface again."

"... Then I'll make sure I won't ever make an outburst like that, again."

"... Right... I understand...," Bogo faced her, "but... I appreciate your concern." Sapphire nodded.

"Alright," Bogo went behind the podium, "let's continue..."

Fast Forward

After the meeting, Sapphire was heading towards the lobby. She was mentally scolding herself for acting out on the chief. Suddenly, a group of mammals crowded her.

"That was amazing," Fangmeyer was in front of her, "I've never seen the chief so speechless."

"You actually scolded him," Delgato laughed.

"It was like a mother breaking up a fight between her sons," Francine giggled.

"I can't believe it," Randal grinned, "you got guts, Sapphire! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"I gotta admit," Nick smirked, "you are the first ever to stand up to the chief. All of us would have been dead by now..." Judy slapped his arm.

"Geez, thanks for the compliment," Sapphire slightly frowned as she sweat dropped. Randal then slung an arm over her shoulders.

"Martin was right," he smiled, "you definitely earned the right to be here." Sapphire looked at Martin, who gave an awkward smile. Sapphire sighed, but she couldn't help but feel relieved as everyone was talking to her. Somehow, this was probably the best feeling she's ever felt in a long time; and it was great.

Time Skip (Friday)...

It was now Friday, and 7 in the morning. Sapphire locked the front door, and was now walking down the porch stairs. By that time, she could hear Martin's voice yelling as the noises were made. Sapphire sweat dropped. Just then, Martin and Kyle were coming out of the house.

"Bye uncle!" Kyle was running passed him, "bye Sapphire..." He waved to Sapphire. Sapphire watched as Kyle entered the bus that was behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," Martin sighed.

"It's okay. I just got out too...but what was all that noise I heard?"

"I hit my shin on the couch and ended up falling face flat on the floor."

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good. Anyway, why don't we take the bus? My car's being fixed today by a friend of mine."

"Sure thing...and its about time you get a tune up on that thing." They started walking to the bus stop.

"Yeah yeah...I should have listened to you earlier. So...what have gone through so far?"

"The book? Well, I finished more than halfway. I only have ten more sections to look over and I'm done."

"You really done a lot since the first day. Did you have to deal with so much paper work like that in your world?"

"Of course...but that was before I got promoted. I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"Really? Even now that you're the only human mammal living in an all animal population? In your perspective, I bet it was awkward at the time." They entered the bus and sat down.

"It was shocking at first, but everyone here is no different than I am. Interspecies relationships and marriages are legal now...and to me, that's normal.

Other than that, we're all the same. I mean, you and I became fast friends already," she smiled at him. Martin glanced the other way, blushing as he scratched his cheek. Sapphire giggled.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the station. However, as they exited the bus, Sapphire noticed some reporters near the area.

"Um, Martin...sorry, but, I'll head on before you," without any second thought, Sapphire rushed towards the station. Martin sighed and saw her trying to outrun the reporters.

"Miss Lovell, a word please!"

"Lovell, can we ask you a few questions!?"

"Lovell, over here!"

"McHorn~!" Sapphire yelled out his name. The rhino was at the front of the station and saw her running towards him.

"Maneuver 318!" She shouted.

He immediately whistled for his other rhino friends and they made a pathway for Sapphire. As she entered through the doors, she deeply sighed in relief. Luckily McHorn and other rhino officers were blocking the reporters from entering. As Sapphire walked ahead, officers were greeting her.

"Hey there."

"Hi guys."

"Hey Sapphire, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Outrunning the press again?"

"Very funny...at least I'm in better shape than you." The officers laughed at her joke.

"Miss Lovell..."

"Morning Lovell..."

"They're mostly saying hi to you," Clawhauser implied.

"Hey Benjamin." She approached him from the desk.

"I guess you're becoming the topic around here."

"Can't they see I don't have anything else to say to the media? Its like I'm sprinting every minute before I could reach halfway through the finish line. And its been four days since I started working here. I'm still trying to warm up to this."

And she was right. Since day one, Sapphire felt anxious about her being in a new world. The press wouldn't stop asking questions and it drained her brain out. Some of her neighbors were distant towards her, but some tried their best to make her feel at home. They didn't think of her as bad or anything, just a bit anxious until they got used to her. When she needed to study, she came to work early to read through the manuals in the empty bullpen, but never had time to eat properly. Some mammals took notice of this and would come in, giving her coffee now and again. Whenever she got stuck, her co-workers would jump in and explain the difficult parts. Things were awkward, but she learned to open up as they did the same. Even outside the station, familiar faces grew fondly of her and how she helped everyone in need. Within that short amount of time, she made new friends and learned a lot about Zootopia, thanks to Martin and his short tours around city central, but not the other districts; that would be another time.

"By the way...how's the investigation going for the missing mammal case?"

"Well, its officially three weeks now, and we still don't know where they are. Its as if they vanished."

"I hope everyone finds them, soon. The civilians are starting to panic..."

After a while, Sapphire entered the bullpen, where her friends were grouped together.

"Sapphire...," Randal came up and fist-pumped with her.

"Good morning Sapphire," Judy greeted her.

"Morning Judy."

"Officer Lovell," a hippo called her, "here are some files you need to look at."

"Sure thing," Sapphire walked over as the others sat down. Everyone else was coming in, including Martin as he sat with his friends. Sapphire was discussing with the hippo about the files, unaware of some mammals looking her way.

"She looks a lot better now."

"I know. It was awkward at first..."

"Remember that time she helped our staff with those reports? I couldn't even finish that in two days..."

Just then, the chief arrived and everyone was chanting in a roar. Chief Bogo took the files from Sapphire. Sometimes she would be in charge of taking care of recent files before the meeting.

"Alright now," his voice boomed out loud, "as you all know, we have twenty-three missing mammal cases here. And still, there are no leads as to what happened, but that doesn't mean we should give up. So I want all of you to get out there and find anything that could lead us to them. I shouldn't have to do this, but I believe its necessary. I will be switching your recent assignment with a different one and see if you'll have enough luck there. Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato..." the three mammals stood up and walked towards him.

"You will be covering Tundratown," he handed them the file, "Hopps, Wilde...your search will start in Sahara Square." Both Judy and Nick received their file and left the room.

"Higgins, Snarlof, Wolford, you will head to Downtown." The chief gave a quick glance at Sapphire, who kept facing forward.

"And lastly...Saber, Wolfram, Blizzard...Lovell..."

"!?" Sapphire looked up at him.

"You four will head to Rainforest District. Dismissed." Sapphire was stunned as much as the trio. This would be her first task outside the force. When she came to, she immediately called out to him.

"Chief, wait!" She waited until the buffalo faced her, "sir, why are you letting me work on a case?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, no...its just...are you sure its wise for me to take on an assignment as important as this? I've mostly been helping out here at the station..."

"Which is why you should start helping outside the station. By the way, I just received news. They are setting up your test next week, on Thursday at 9 am. You don't have much time... so I believe this case will help you learn first-hand...give you an experience of how we deal with each situation here. So I suggest you start right away, and cooperate with your new team." Chief Bogo then left the room, leaving Sapphire to process what just happened.

"Alright!" Randal put a paw on her shoulder, "looks like you're heading out with us."

"Huh...? ah, yeah...I guess I am," she sheepishly smiled.

"Okay...we have the file, so let's leave," Martin held the file up.

"We can take my car," said Daniel.

As they walked into the lobby, a couple of animals were crowding by the front desk. They kept ranting on while Clawhauser was doing his best to calm them.

"Everyone, please...calm down. You need to wait in the line," Clawhuser asked worriedly.

"We need to see the chief!" One shouted.

"Please, I have to see him!"

"We can't wait anymore!"

"What's going on?" Martin spoke. They approached the crowd. One mammal, a female cougar, saw them.

"Ah! Officers!" She ran towards them. Up close she looked like a young mammal in her teen years.

"Do you know about my brother's disappearance!?"

"Miss, calm down," Daniel said, "we must be going..."

"Please! If you could look at this," she showed a picture. Sapphire saw it and immediately took out the photo from the file. It was an exact match, which means this was her brother.

"His name is Tony Clawston. He's my older brother and he's been gone for two weeks now."

"Miss, I understand your concern," Randal implied, "but we're doing the best we can." Just then, Sapphire came up to her. The cougar was the same height as her.

"This is your brother, right?" She showed her the picture.

"Yes! That's him! Please you have to find him! Everyone misses him...I miss him so much..." She was on the verge of tears.

"What's your name?" Sapphire asked.

"Janet. I'm his only little sister."

"Miss Janet...I...," she began, "...I don't know where to begin, but...but I swear, we won't stop until I find him. I promise, we'll do the best we can."

"... Thank you..." Janet smiled at Sapphire. The human gave a comforting look. She understood how losing someone can break your heart. She didn't want to see her go through that. After a moment, they continued to walk towards the front doors.

They arrived at the parking lot, where Daniel's cruiser was parked on the side. Sapphire was impressed by how each police vehicle was crafted better than the ones she's ever drove.

"Okay then, I—"

"I'm driving!" Randal snatched the keys out of Daniel's paw.

"Oh no..." Martin face palmed himself.

"Randy..." Daniel's voice sounded annoyed.

"Come on Danny," Randal grinned, "I'll be careful with it. Its not like I crashed it yet..."

"I'm sorry—crashed!?" Sapphire's eyebrows went up in shock.

"I really wish I had my car," Martin mumbled.

"Hop in you guys," Randal entered the driver's seat, while the others followed. Daniel was in the passenger's seat, while Martin and Sapphire were in the back.

"Next stop...Rainforest District."

"Don't go overboard Randal."

"Don't worry, there's not much traffic right now. Perfect to get there just in time."

"Hold on to something," Martin warned Sapphire as the human gripped her seatbelt. Within seconds, the wolf punched the gas pedal, making the car speed down the streets. Randal didn't slow down, as he made a sharp turn when entering the freeway. Sapphire bumped into Martin, as he held onto her before falling. Good thing there was not much vehicles on the road, but bad that the mammals inside the car were suffering the most.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

VVVVRRROOOOOMMM!

Randal picked up the pace, making the others fall back on their seats.

"Does this always happen?" Sapphire tried to calm herself.

"Only when he's behind the wheel," Martin sweat dropped.

She didn't know what was worse: taking on the pressure of this assignment, or dealing with her friend's ballistic driving.

Fast Forward

In Sahara Square, Judy and Nick were driving down the street. The humidity was killing Nick, as he fanned himself while sweat perspired on his uniform.

"Man it's hot," he complained, "hey Carrots, turn on the ac."

"We've only been here for 15 minutes. Suck it up and just wait for a while...we're on a case here."

"Ugh..." Nick sunk in his seat as he looked out the window. So far, nothing was happening and all seem normal. Judy then parked the car, and took out her binoculars.

"See anything yet, Nick?"

"Not yet...but seriously, can you put the ac on while we're here? I'm melting here." Judy gave him a look. Still, she sighed and pressed the button, letting the cold air fill the car. Nick sighed in relief and put his face in front of the slot, his fur brushing against the air. Judy shook her head and smiled, and went back to searching.

"So based on the information," Nick spoke, "this antelope guy was last seen around this area?"

"Right," Judy responded, "he was last seen coming out of that market right there." She looked at it through her binoculars.

"He then walked across the street, but after disappearing behind the building...he never showed up at the other end."

"Maybe someone got to him?"

"That could be it, but we should go down and ask questions to the marketers first. Let's go!"

"Aw man...just when I'm in paradise..." They exited the car, and already they were feeling the intense heat. When they entered the building, Judy hopped towards an armadillo employee.

"Excuse me sir, but can I ask you a few questions?" She and Nick showed their badges.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you saw this civilian?" Judy showed the picture of the antelope.

"Ah, yes. He came here just yesterday. He also ordered a package of goods as well, but he never showed up."

"Did anyone seem suspicious or out of the ordinary when he was here?"

"No...I'm sorry. Nothing like that happened..."

"Did you see him cross the street over there?" Nick pointed at the crosswalk.

"Yes, but once he came behind that building, that was the last time I saw him."

"Well, thank you for your time sir."

"No problem." Judy and Nick left the store and headed to the crosswalk.

"Once we get to the other side, let's see if there's any clues." Nick nodded. After waiting and waiting, the light turned red, and the crosswalk sign lit up. The two officers jogged to the other sidewalk. They looked high and low, examining the abandon building. Just then, Nick's ear went up and he swiftly looked at the window.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

Nick put his finger to his mouth and slowly went up to the window. He peeked behind the wooden plank and looked inside the building. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Inside on the far left corner, he saw a figure, it was a male cat, but Nick couldn't figure out what species he was. He wore a coat around him, his back was facing Nick as the stranger was placing some materials into a case. Nick signaled Judy to go around the other way. She nodded and carefully made her way to the back. Nick took his dart gun out and kept an eye out on the figure. When he saw his partner by the other window, Judy signaled him. Just like that, Nick engaged as he kicked the door open.

"Freeze! ZPD!" they both pointed their weapons at the stranger. However, the stranger briskly went through the nearest window. Judy ran back to find him, but as she and Nick faced each other, he was no where to be found. Judy looked up at the rooftop of the building next to them.

"He must have escaped up there." As she was staring up, Nick was looking down where he found a photo.

"Judy..." He called her as she turned around. Nick showed her the photo. Both of them had expressions mixed with confusion and bewilderment.

Meanwhile, Sapphire, Martin, Randal and Daniel had arrived at Rainforest District. Randal was stretching his legs as he plastered on a smile.

"We're finally here," he grinned. Sapphire looked at him and sighed. Then she looked at the other two.

"Are you guys okay?" The only response she got were loud groans of pain. Martin had his back to the car, while Daniel put his paws on his knees as he looked down.

"Randal...ugh.." Martin put his paw over his mouth, "you are...never driving...again..."

"I should put a—ugh...a lock on my key..." Daniel stood up straight.

"I'm surprised you made it through," Martin sighed while staring at her.

"I've been through worse, but that was unexpected," Sapphire sheepishly smiled, "and I'm sorry I crushed your arm Martin."

"You had a reason, but I barely felt it," he reassured her. The four then looked at the entrance. There was a festival going on, as mammals swarmed around the area, eating, playing and enjoying the festivities.

"This might be harder than I thought," Randal implied.

"With all these mammals here, its gonna be hard to make out the suspects," said Daniel.

"We can't stay here and mope around," Martin held the file in his paw, "let's just do what we can for now."

"Well well, do my eyes deceive me?" a cheerful voice was heard; it had a slight Portuguese accent. They turned to see a male jaguar. He was dressed with a baize collar-shirt, tucked in his vertical-striped, dark pants. On top he wore a fedora that also had stripes in a diagonal direction.

"Raphael!" Randal came up to him and the two hugged each other.

"Ahaha~ Randal my friend," the jaguar did a hand-shake with him, "what are you doing here? I hope you aren't skipping patrol again..."

"Hahaha, nice try though...but we're on a case."

"Raphael," Martin smiled, "its been a while."

"Martin...Daniel...its good to see you too." The jaguar then looked at Sapphire.

"Raphael, this is Sapphire Lovell," the wolf put a paw on her shoulder, "Sapphire, this is Raphael Jaquoire."

"Ah...the Lovell's daughter..."

"Ola, Raphael," Sapphire smiled at Raphael and walked over to him, "como voce esta?" She putter hand out.

"Oh~ sim, eu estou bem. Voce fala português?" Raphael shook her hand with a smile.

"Sim, e muitos mais," she winked.

"Hahahaha! I like her already!" He laughed.

"Sapphire, you speak Portuguese?" Martin was impressed.

"And other languages...I'm actually part American, Brazilian, and Asian, so I'm familiar with the different cultures."

"Anyone who can speak the language, definitely has the right to be here. We're having the Rio Deer Janeiro festival today."

"Ralph's one of the performers for his dance group," Daniel explained.

"I see...maybe you can help us," Sapphire took the file from Martin. She handed Raphael a picture of the male cougar.

"This mammal was also a dance performer. Do you know him?"

"Yes...Tony Clawston. He's my substitute whenever I'm out sick or on my day-offs. Did something happen to him?"

"We were wondering if anyone else might know," said Randal.

"I see...come with me. I think there's someone who might." They followed Raphael into the festival.

Mammals were minding their own business as they were exploring the booths and souvenir shops. Sapphire had her eyes everywhere, smiling and thinking how amazing the festival was so colorful, exciting, and inventive. After walking through the crowd, they managed to find a more empty space. In front of them was a booth selling hats of all sorts.

"Oswald," Raphael came up to his friend.

"Oswald?" Sapphire was a bit surprised. He was a middle-aged brown bear, wearing a stylish v-neck vest, with a long-sleeve shirt and dark pants. He also had on a fedora, with a buckle sash. More importantly, he was also the same bear Sapphire saw in the photo of the first case she read.

"Raphael. Its good to see you," he shook his paw.

"I'm glad you're back old friend. I brought some friends of mine," the jaguar gestured his arm towards the others.

"They're officers of the ZPD. They're here about a missing mammal case, and I hope you can help them."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Hi," Sapphire came up to him, "I'm Sapphire Lovell."

"Yes, I know you," Oswald smiled, "you were the one who helped find me. Thank you for that."

"Its no trouble at all. I'm glad you're okay. So anyway, Raphael said that you might have intel on this," she showed him the picture.

"Hmm...I might have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll believe me."

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"I never told the police this because I thought it wouldn't occur as important. I might have put this guy in danger now..."

"Whatever it is you were hiding from them, please tell us. This guy wasn't the only one who was kidnapped, was he?"

"Sapphire, what are you talking about?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"I'm saying that all the mammals that are missing...its all connected to a bigger plot, a kidnapping. Someone is collecting certain animals from every district in Zootopia. Mr. Grizzford was one of them."

"She's right. You see, when I was kidnapped... I woke up in a strange place. I was locked in a cage, along with the others in a different cell, including Tony. I could barely see anything because it was so dark, the walls were wet and dripping with water, and only a few lamps were on nailed to each cage. I didn't know where I was, but I knew I had to get out of there. The door was right next to me, so I used my claw to pick the lock...and when no one was looking, I escaped. The next thing I knew, I was outside on the streets."

"Where were you exactly when you escaped?"

"Somewhere between Rainforest District, and Downtown."

"Well, we are in Rainforest District," Randal implied, "we might as well check out the area."

"Alright then, Daniel, Randal," Martin pointed to his left, "you fan out over there...Sapphire and I will go the other way. I'll call the station about this."

"I'll keep a look out here in the festival," said Raphael, "just in case." Just before Sapphire left with Martin, the bear stopped her.

"Hey, I just want to say I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I should have told them the truth, but I didn't know how to explain it."

"It's okay. You were still in shock...you were too scared to say anything because you thought it would happen again. Fear does that to all of us, so there's no shame in it. Up till now, I think it was brave of you to tell the truth. We just might be able to find the others thanks to you."

"You know for a human mammal, you are very understanding than most mammals I've known," he smiled. He then grabbed a navy fedora and gave it to her.

"Here...a gift for you."

"Wow, thank you Oswald."

"Call me Ozzy," he tipped his hat.

"And you...can call me, little gem." She tipped her hat as well.

"Little gem?"

"I hear my parents used to call me that. Well, I hope to see you again Ozzy."

"Me too. Oh, and can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you keep me in the loop with your investigation? I'd really like to help to make up for my mistake."

"Of course," she nodded and then gave her number to him, "if you find anything, just call and I'll be on my way."

"Good luck Sapphire," they both waved to each other as she left. However, unaware to her a mammal in a long coat was watching from afar.

"Well, well..." he smirked, "it seems the little jewel has returned."


	7. Chapter 6

The search was on as the group scattered to find their missing mammal. It was hard enough to find him in a crowd filled with animals due to the festivities. Luckily Raphael was able to scout around when he was busy with his performers. He had just called Martin, informing him that there was no suspicious characters or any activity occurring at the moment.

"Alright. Thanks Raphael." Martin hung up and used his com to call in Randal.

"Randal, see anything yet?" Martin spoke in his com as the wolf and his friend looked around.

"Negative," Randal responded, "there's no activity here. How about you?"

"Same here."

"Maybe we're not looking in the right place."

"Well, keep looking. We'll call if there's anything." Martin dispatched and walked towards Sapphire. She was currently looking out in the open area, where there was nothing but the lavish, tall trees and plants. A riverbed was in front of her, the water flowing freely as it trickled when hitting the rocks. The human hummed to herself.

"You seem out of it," Martin stood next to her.

"Oh, just thinking..."

"By the way, what you did earlier was impressive. How did you know the cases were connected?"

"Actually, I use the method of deduction."

"Really? That's quite old school."

"Old school can be the new," she smiled at him, "you see when I gave the photo to Oswald, his expression was depressed, regrettable even...meaning that he knew exactly who he was because he himself was there at the scene. Also, I noticed how his right paw had a dented claw. That proves what he said about picking the lock was true, eliminating him as a suspect and was actually a victim. I try to use all my senses, so I won't overlook any little detail."

"Wow...you're amazing," Martin smiled, "a genius like you shouldn't need the test and just become an officer already."

"You know that's not how things work," she smirked, "no matter what or who you are, its not fair if everyone was treated differently. Whether I pass the test or not is their decision."

"Well I think you will...so far you convinced me you can handle your own."

"Whatever you say," she laughed, "anyway, while you were talking with Randal, I just thought of something. When Oswald said that he was in a dark and wet place...he might of meant that he was in a cave."

"A cave...of course! Why didn't we think of that? There should be some out of town."

"Great. Then I guess we're off," Sapphire jumped over the rail and landed in the shallow water.

"Wait, what? W-wait a minute! Sapphire?" Martin followed her as she took the lead, heading to the off-road path. Martin caught up to her.

"Where are we going?"

"There might be a cave off road if we follow this path." They walked on the path for quite a while, and all was quiet as they went deeper into the forest. Just then, they hear a noise.

"That sounds like water," Martin had his ears in front. Soon enough, they were in front of a waterfall. The rush of the water falling down to the stream, hitting the rocks in a violent sound. Sapphire examined it, and then took pictures of the waterfall. She tapped on Martin's arm and caught his attention.

"Over there," she and the tiger saw an entrance, a cave behind the waterfall.

Meanwhile, Randal and Daniel were in the crowds during the festival. Just then, Daniel received a call from his com. He picked it up and spoke into it.

"This is Officer Blizzard..."

"Officer Blizzard, this is Officer Hopps calling. Over."

"Hopps, what is it?"

"We found something that our suspect dropped when escaping. I'm sending a message to your phone."

BEEP

The polar bear picked his phone up and swiped it open. When he looked at it, his eyes shot open.

"Judy...what does this mean...?"

"What's wrong?" Randal looked at Daniel's phone, "...what the..." On the screen, it was a photo of Sapphire. Her face had a red circle around it.

"Why is there a photo of her? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure..." said Judy, "we're heading back to the station. You and Sapphire need to leave, now." She dispatched after that. Randal pulled out his com and contacted Martin.

"Martin, can you hear me..over...you and Sapphire need to come back..." nothing came from the other end.

"Martin, come in...over..."

"He's not picking up his cell," Daniel tried calling him, but just went to voice message.

"Where are they?"

Sapphire and Martin walked right in. The water dripping down the stalactites, and then dropping on the stalagmites. Further and further they went into the cave, the darkness filling the area. Suddenly, they heard a faint groan. It became louder as the two came across the corner of the cave. They saw an open area all lit with lamps hanging on the walls. Inside, there was heavy equipment; metal crates and a desk filled with chemical equipment. Across from it was where the faint groan was coming from. An antelope was cuffed on a lab table, while two leopards were wearing lab coats. Sapphire took pictures of the place and then pictures of the leopards. One had a needle and was pushing the liquid into a chemical tube. The other was mixing chemicals with another substance.

"What are they doing?" Martin whispered.

"I'm not sure..." she whispered back.

"Enough already," a male voice echoed. A big cat entered from the other side. He had on black clothing, including his coat and hat. Only two things that differed from everything, the paws and the mask. His paws were covered with metal gloves, while his mask was shaped into a metallic feline skull with emerald eyes. Sapphire took a photo of him and kept an eye on his movement.

"We have plenty. Fetch the other one." The leopards walked into the other cavern, leaving the masked feline with the antelope.

"Wh...what are... you doing...to me?" the antelope managed to utter those words.

"Don't worry," the cat ran his claw on the table, "the pain will slowly die...but get used to it. We still have use for you later." The leopards came back, dragging a mammal along the way. They unhooked the antelope and replaced him with a cougar. One put the antelope back into his cell, while the other cuffed the cougar down on the table. The mammal struggled to get free.

"Martin, its him," Sapphire recognized him in the photo.

"You! What are you doing?" Tony growled, "what the—" Suddenly, he was injected with the needle and the leopard slowly took some of his blood.

"Deal with this while I tend to some, important matters," the masked stranger left the scene, leaving his henchmen to work.

"Martin we have to do something."

"I'm thinking...oh, okay..." Martin whispered to Sapphire, which she nodded in agreement.

As the leopards were occupied, both Sapphire and Martin snuck up from behind and knocked them out. They hurried themselves to Tony and uncuffed him.

"Tony Clawston...I'm Officer Saber," Martin put his paws on the cougar's shoulders, "this here is Lovell...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine."

"Are there any more mammals down here?"

"Ngh...there are. There's about twenty-three of us, including me."

"Its just like you said," Martin looked at her, "all the missing mammals are here."

"Martin, call the others. I'll take care of Tony." Martin picked up his com while Sapphire supported the cougar.

"Randal this is Martin, do you copy?" He waited for a reply, but nothing cam out but static.

"Shoot...there's no signal..."

"L...Lovell, was it?" Tony put a paw on her arm, "you have to get out..."

"Don't worry, we'll get you and the others too. We just need to—"

"No, you don't understand," he whispered harshly, "he's after you."

"...Who? What are you talking about?"

"The guy in the mask...I heard him saying about wanting you. He's gonna do the same thing to you...like he did to the others."

"I...I don't..."

"He's right my dear."

"!?" The three turned to see the masked feline standing behind them.

"I'm sorry to say this..." he put his claws out, "I can't let you leave here alive."

Without thinking, Sapphire grabbed a metal pole and charged at him.

"Sapphire!"

"Martin get out of here! Take Tony with you!" She kept swinging the metal object, pushing the feline further away.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"He's injured! You have to get him to the others! I'll hold him off! Just go!"

"...Dammit!" Martin swung Tony's arm around his shoulders. The two ran as fast as they could. Sapphire swung the pole as it clanked on the stranger's metal gloves.

"Who are you!? And what have you done to the other victims!?"

"Now now," he said, "I don't want to give away the big secret." He swung his claws at her as she kept dodging. Both their weapons clanked with each impact. Not one of them was giving up. Just then, the feline used his tail to grab and throw the pole away from her hands. He did a leg swoop, causing her to fall on her back. Sapphire groan as she slowly sat up with her hands. She glared at the masked mammal.

"You know...when I heard news about your arrival, I was quite surprised. You look just like your parents..."

"How do you know my parents?"

"Oh...that stubborn buffalo never told you? I'm the one who ended their lives..."

"..." Her eyes widened in shock.

"For you my dear...I have other plans in store..." His shadow loomed over her body, as she was too stunned to move. She felt fear in her heart when staring at his eyes.

"Martin!" Randal and Daniel were running down the path, where they found Martin and Tony.

"Daniel, call an ambulance."

"Right," the polar bear picked up his com, "this is Officer Blizzard...we need an ambulance...Rainforest district..."

"How bad is it?"

"Minor bruises, but I think he'll survive," Martin handed Tony to Randal, "the other mammals are still in the cave."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~!" a loud screech was heard.

"Sapphire!" Martin ran back on the path.

The masked feline kept staring at Sapphire. Pieces of fabric were on the ground, her upper left arm exposed from her torn uniform. Sapphire grit her teeth as she shut her eyes and groaned in pain. Three slash marks were embedded on her arm, deep and showed the red liquid forming.

"This is a warning Lovell," he turned his head to look at his henchmen, who were packing up the equipment. They rolled them off and left from the other exit. The iron masked feline looked back at Sapphire. She glanced up and saw the emerald eye sockets glowing at her.

"I will spare the others and leave them here. I have most of my resources," he began to walk away, "but this will be the last time I go easy on you. When the time comes, I'll find you again. You will be my ultimate prize in this little game."

"...Who are you...?" she croaked

"I had a name once...but you may call me, the Iron Beast. So, miss Lovell...I must bid you farewell...but don't worry..." He walked backwards as he bowed to her.

"Starting now...the chase begins..." Just like that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Sapphire slowly breathed, and her vision was starting to blur. She could hear someone calling her name, but her eyes were on the other side, where the mysterious criminal escaped. Then within a few seconds, she blacked out and drifted into a sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The ZPD was in an uproar. When news about the criminal responsible for the missing mammals came in, everyone was on the go. The chief was leaving his office. Along side him was Martin and his friends, as well as Nick and Judy.

"The criminal left the missing mammals in the cages. All twenty-three of them were freed and accounted for," said Martin.

"Any news about our suspect?"

"No chief," Judy responded.

"Alright. Head to the bullpen...I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Yes, sir." They watched him leave through the front doors.

"He's probably going to check up on her," Nick implied.

"Dammit...when I see that guy, I swear..." Randal grip this teeth.

"Randal calm down."

"Calm down!? Daniel, that guy tried to kill her! Aren't you just as pissed off as I am!?"

"We get it," Martin said, "look, its my fault I left her alone, so don't blame yourselves...but right now, we can't just charge in without a plan. When the chief comes back, we'll talk about it."

She slowly opened her eyes. She was now looking at the ceiling as she came to. Without thinking, she quickly sat up and caught her breath.

"Miss Lovell," a female voice caught her attention.

"... Ms...Snoweather...?"

"Don't worry, you're safe. You're in the nurse's office of ZPD." Sapphire looked around. She then looked at herself, seeing her injury bandaged up while still wearing her uniform.

"How long was I out?"

"About five hours. Your boss wanted me to tend to you personally, since I am your nurse..."

"Sapphire!" Damian and Kyle ran in. They hugged her on the side as she looked down.

"Hey...what you two doing here?"

"They wanted to see if you were okay," Snoweather explained.

"Are you sure you're okay!? You're not gonna die, right!?" Kyle was tearing up, but tried to fight back the tears.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Really?" Damian asked as he cried too. Sapphire smiled and gently rubbed their heads.

*Knock knock*

"How is she?" the chief came in.

"She will be okay. Come on Kyle, Damian...Sapphire needs to rest," the leopard led the cubs out of the room. The buffalo sat on a chair next to her.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was calm, and his expression was soft.

"I'm fine," she spoke softly, "I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"It's not your fault," he reassured her, "you helped find the missing mammals. Everyone one of them is safe because of you."

"But I let the culprit escape," she frowned, "chief...he knew my parents...he knows who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I blacked out...he called himself the Iron Beast..."

"..." the chief's eyes shot open.

"He was wearing all black...he had metal gloves and...his mask...it was made of iron with these...green eyes and—"

"It can't be..." he whispered.

"Chief Bogo...? What is it?" The buffalo glanced at her, then he looked the other way. Sapphire put her hand on his arm.

"You know him, don't you? Chief, please tell me...who is the Iron Beast?" The buffalo looked at her expression.

"He said he killed my parents. I need... to know what happened..."

"...sigh...Can you stand?"

"...Yes..." Sapphire got up and stood by him, with the buffalo supporting her up.

"Come with me..." Chief Bogo stayed by her side, as they walked out of the nurse's office. They soon reached the bullpen, and the chief opened the door. Everyone got up as he entered, along with Sapphire walking beside him. Her friends were relieved that she was okay. The chief went to the podium as Sapphire approached her friends.

"Sapphire," Judy smiled, "you're okay."

"Hey guys," she smiled at them.

"How are you feeling?" Randal asked.

"Better..." Sapphire then looked at Martin, who gave a smile at her.

"Alright. Everybody sit..." and they did.

"As you know, all twenty-three missing mammals were found a few hours ago...and the culprit responsible is still out there. However, before we handle assignments, there is something you must know about this criminal." The hippo gave him the file. Chief Bogo went to the board and stuck pictures on it as he spoke.

"For those of you who don't know...this is a cold case that dates back almost twenty years ago. Officers Chase and Jade, also known as Mr. and Mrs. Lovell...they were in charge of the investigation. Suspect... John Grayson, a black jaguar. He was once a young scientist for a wealthy company. He was on the brink of conducting a new serum, that could give one the strength of an elephant, and become as healthy as a lion's roar. However, research has proven that he was secretly using the serum to not only give one strength, but to control one's mind and body. Grayson was soon kicked out of the facility, and from his rage, he used the serum for evil purposes. The Lovell's were the only ones who ever came close to catching him. One day, an explosion happened during a pursuit. Grayson was badly injured, receiving after burns on his face and upper part of his body. Discrete by this, he masked himself and went under the name of Iron Beast. Many thefts were undergoing, and the lives of those inflicted with the serum were put at risk."

Chief Bogo put up pictures of an old building.

"After three months, the Lovell's found his secret base in an abandoned laboratory. However they..." the chief looked at Sapphire.

"Both officers were taken hostage..." the next pictures he hung almost made Sapphire's heart stop. They were photos with gruesome detail; bodies that were experimented on. Everyone was horrified by the graphic evidence.

"As he did with the other victims, Grayson experimented on Officers Chase and Jade Lovell. He tried to control them, making them turn on the citizens of Zootopia. However, one evidence showed the downfall..." The chief signaled the hippo officer. The mammal took out a cd and projector. Chief Bogo pulled down the screen as the hippo put the cd in. After a while, the video came in. It was a recording on a laptop computer, as it showed Sapphire's parents looking at the screen. They had bruises and cuts all over. Sapphire almost stood up as she saw her parents.

"If you can hear me, then I want you to listen," her dad spoke, "my name is Chase Lovell..."

"And I'm Jade Lovell..."

"My wife and I are human mammals. We are the only one of our kind living amongst a new world of a mammal population. We have become officers of ZPD. What you're seeing behind us is a laboratory, used for experimentation from the Iron Beast. He has taken us hostage, along with other civilians to produce his latest serum, that could become permanent if he succeeds..."

"The reason why we are telling you this..." her mom started, "...is because...we won't make it out in time."

"We managed to find ourselves with the chemical intake, as well as the serum. We also freed the few survivors before Grayson could do any harm to them. We're going to have one of the survivors take this recording. He will escape through the vent and bring it to the police. That's why...Chase and I made the decision to destroy the experiments...along with us."

"..." Sapphire's eyes were wide open.

"He was already planning on using the prototype on us first," Mr. Lovell stated, "but we won't let him use it on us to hurt the innocent lives of Zootopia."

"We have less than ten minutes before he comes back," Mrs. Lovell sighed, "so we wanted to say a few words before that."

"Hey...Chief Bogo...?" Chase Lovell smiled, "you are the most stubborn, prideful and above all... the greatest boss we ever had. Thanks for looking out for us...and thank you for babysitting my daughter. I know it was torture for you." The chief sighed a little as he watched.

"Zootopia..." Mrs. Lovell tried to smile, "I can't thank you enough, for your kindness. You gave us the chance to live with you...to be a part of your wonderful world. Our friends...our family...our home...thank you for accepting us, and all these years we spent together."

"Thank you for everything," Mr. Lovell said, "and chief...if you got this, I need a favor. I want you to look after our daughter. She's gonna be lonely without her mom and dad...I just need someone I can trust to...to be there for her when she needs it."

"And if you're hearing this sweetie...Sapphire..." her mom started to croak, "don't worry about us. Your dad and I will be okay. Just be safe...and keep on smiling. We'll always be with you...in here," she put her hand on her heart.

"Bye sweetheart," her dad smiled and waved at the camera, "we love you. Don't ever forget that." Within seconds, Mr. Lovell stopped the recorder, ending the video.

The room was silent as the cd stopped playing. The chief looked at Sapphire. She clenched her hands together, and had her eyes to the ground.

"... By the time we received this...the lab had already been destroyed. Unfortunately," Bogo clenched his fists, "I witnessed the Iron Beast right after that. He escaped...and since then, he never showed himself...until now. Now is the time to take action, and our priority is to find him...shut him down...and bring him to justice. Are we clear!?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted. Sapphire kept quiet.

"Alright! I want two teams to take the east and west side. The other two on the north and south bounds. Officers Saber, Blizzard, Wolfram, Hopps and Wilde..." The chief looked up and saw Sapphire leaving through the door. He sighed.

"...you will be with me. Dismissed!" Everyone dashed out of the room.

Outside, Sapphire was walking towards the front desk. She slowly stopped, with Clawhauser's side facing her. The cheetah looked up to see her.

"Sapphire...how are your–" he stopped talking. He watched as Sapphire looked in his eyes; tears were dripping down her face as she sobbed.

"H-hey..." Clawhauser briskly went by her side. He put his paws on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay...Sapphire, what's wrong? Does your arm hurt?" He tried to comfort her.

"... I...I'm sorry Ben," she tried to smile, "I just... my parents... I wish they were still here. If none of this happened—they would..."

Clawhauser's ears went down as he gave a sad expression. He rubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. She cried as loud as she could, letting her emotions overflow for one time. From a distance, Martin was watching Sapphire cry her eyes out in pain and agony. The tiger clamped his mouth, as he made a fist.

Fast Forward

After hours of searching, the ZPD couldn't catch the Iron Beast. Chief Bogo told Martin to take Sapphire home early. The chief gave Sapphire the cd, since it was the only thing that was left of her parents. As soon as she got home, Sapphire took a shower and went to her room. For a few minutes she looked at the photo album. She looked at the early pictures. Her parents getting married by the ZPD, it made her laugh a little. There was one with her being a baby in the hospital. The rest were her growing up, with her parents being along side her. Sapphire sighed to herself, thinking of how much she missed before she knew the truth...before she knew everything. Suddenly, she heard tapping on her window. Sapphire went and sat on the window seat. She opened the window to find Martin looking back from his room. He also had a window seat, which faced Sapphire's window too from the sides of their houses.

"Martin...?"

"Hey," he waved at her, "just wanted to check on you."

"Martin...it's only 5 in the evening," she sighed with a smile.

"I know...I just thought we could, you know...talk..." He leaned on the window as she did the same in amusement.

"Alright then...you go first..."

"... How are you feeling?" Sapphire knew what he meant.

"A little better," she glanced down, "my wound should heal in two days."

"Good. You know...if you're not up to...going to work tomorrow, you don't have to. I mean, it's been a long day and..."

"... You saw me cry, didn't you?"

"What!? No!" He protested. Sapphire just raised her eyebrow at him.

"... Yes..." His ears went back as he glanced the other way. Sapphire giggled, which made Martin blush in embarrassment, before it turned into a smile.

"Now that I think about it...I do remember something about you."

"Really? How so?" She leaned back on one side while hugging a pillow.

"Well...we're doing it right now," he stated, "when I was a kid, I remember seeing you cry by your window. I called out to you, and that was the first time we started talking...whenever we needed something to get off our chests, we always used this to tell each other about stuff."

"Huh..." Sapphire glanced to the side, "yeah...I think I remember, too." She bent down to grab something. She then showed her sketchbook and flipped through the page of one drawing.

"Here...this is a drawing of me when I was younger..." she pointed, "and right next to me...I think this cub was you."

"Wow...that is me," he was astonished, "so you really did remember something."

"Yes...I even remember how we played together all the time..."

"You know, I used to climb up from here and then try to jump onto your roof."

"But did you know that you always fell every time you did it? I had to put a line of mattresses so you wouldn't break your bones," she smirked.

"I...I wish I forgot that," Martin sweat dropped.

"... Do you think...I'm causing trouble for everyone," Sapphire asked, "I remember what Tony said...he said that Grayson was after me. If that's true, am I putting everyone in danger?"

"What? No, that's not true," Martin protested, "without your help, we would've never found all those missing mammals. Their families were thanking you...and its another part of the city that's safe now that your'e here. I believe that you made the right choice to be with us..."

"... Maybe...Anyway, is Kyle with you?"

"No. He's with my dad."

"Oh..."

"It's better this way. My dad retired from the force years ago...but me, I don't want my nephew to be wrapped up in my work."

"I guess you're right," she smiled, "I still want to help."

"Sapphire, it's okay. You've been through a lot today, and I don't think the chief will let you."

"Why not?" She protested.

"From what my pops told me, Chief Bogo was close friends with your parents. Your dad especially...because he was the only one who could match his skills. They respected each other a lot. So if anything would happen to you...I don't think he would forgive himself."

Sapphire made a sound through her closed lips. She didn't think about how Bogo would feel, but he did seem to care when she came to work in the force, even when he visited her in the nurse's office. In a way, he did care for her.

"The chief said I was stubborn...but I'm not taking no for an answer," she gave a serious look. Martin sighed. He was still worried about her being targeted by the criminal, not to mention her wound was still healing.

"Look, its getting dark," she changed the subject, "I'm going to have dinner, and then go straight to bed." Sapphire got up from her spot.

"Really?...but its still early..."

"Then go and do something. I'm staying here and getting some rest."

"But—"

"Goodnight Martin," she closed the window shut and drew the curtains over it. Martin groaned in boredom, staring at the window Sapphire closed up. Sapphire giggled and shook her head.

"Even adults have a soul of a child inside," she smiled, "don't you think so mom...dad...?" She looked at the photo from her desk.

Sapphire went down to look for something in the fridge. Suddenly, she heard her phone go off. She read the contact, it was from Oswald.

"Oswald?" she spoke through the phone.

"Sapphire, something happened to Mr. Trunks! Come to his house, quick!"

"What!? Hold on, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just got here and the door was already open."

"Look, just stay there. I'm on my way." She hung up and immediately took the train to Trunks's house. By the time she got there, Sapphire saw the door was open. She entered the house, noticing the scattered books, shattered glass and furniture tipped over. Oswald stood by professor Trunks near the staircase.

"Professor!" Sapphire ran towards them, "what happened Oswald?"

"I don't know. I was walking up to his house for a delivery, when I saw the door was open. Then I heard noises like a struggle, and by the time I came in...I saw Mr. Trunks on the floor." Just then, they heard groaning from the elephant.

"Oh my...my head..." Mr. Trunks tried to sit up.

"Professor Trunks, are you okay?"

"Miss Lovell..."

"What happened here?"

"Ugh...a pair of leopards broke into my home. They attacked me, but I was able to hold them off before they left through the windows."

"Leopards?"

"Yes. Strange though...I never seen a leopard with red eyes before."

"Red eyes...they must have been Grayson's henchmen."

"The Iron Beast?" the bear widened his eyes, "he's back?"

"Yes. I think he wanted some of Mr. Trunks's DNA. He's trying to recreate his serum."

"What do we do?"

"Ozzy, you call the police and go with the professor to the hospital," she started walking away, "don't tell them I was here."

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do." She exited the premises.

Fast Forward

"So that's why you came to see me," the old sheep sat in his chair as Sapphire stood up.

"Yes. Dr. Hornscoff...a few days ago, you said you once had an employee who worked along side you but was fired after. Tell me...was it Grayson?"

"...sigh... Yes...yes, he was," Hronscoff sighed, "he was brilliant, but he had a corrupt mind that only saw his skills used for the wrong ideas. No doubt that he already injected those mammals with the serum..."

"If that's true, then, is there a way to reverse the effect?"

"Hmm...there might be," he rubbed his hoof on his chin, "I might be able to make an antidote to permanently wipe out the serum for good."

"Then do it. I'll get a sample for you from the station."

"Alright, but you should head back and rest. I have a feeling that we'll need all the energy we can muster to solve this predicament."

"Thank you doctor." Sapphire left his lab. While doing so, she dial a number as she walked back to her house.

One thing's for sure...Sapphire was going to be a part of this investigation. Nothing will stop her from bringing the Iron Beast to justice, and to finally end the cold case of him and her parent's death. And there was only one thing to do before then.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, the station was on high alert to find the Iron Beast. Sapphire was walking into the station. Suddenly, an elephant came up to her.

"Hello Sapphire."

"Oh...Francine," Sapphire looked up at her, "hi there."

"I'm not sure if this will change anything but...I'm really sorry about what happened, to your parents. I bet they were very nice mammals..."

"It's okay...and thank you for your concern," she smiled, "Is the chief in his office?"

"He's on his way out from the meeting."

"Okay."

Francine looked behind her and saw mammals standing there. They were drill sergeants, all four were right by Sapphire.

"Um...are they with you?" the elephant asked with curiosity. By then, Chief Bogo was walking their way and noticed them.

"Lovell, what's going on here?"

"Chief Bogo," a drill sergeant polar bear came up, "we request your appearance for the test trial."

"Test trial? I heard it was to be next week," he kept a firm voice with a slight sound of confusion.

"I asked for an early request," Sapphire stood up straight, "they agreed to let me take the trial today."

"Lovell, I did not allow you to do such a thing," he slightly frowned at her.

"She was very persistent about it," a tiger sergeant spoke, "miss Lovell will be required to take one test."

"An obstacle course," another continued; it was a brown bear, "they will cover all environments of each district and a final trial at the end."

"If she passes," a rhino stepped up, "she will become an official police officer of the ZPD. If not, the recent date will still be available."

"Chief," Sapphire gave a serious look, "right now the whole city is in danger. You need all the help you can get, and believe me when I say this...you need me..." Bogo kept staring at her as she spoke.

"But if I can't go out on the field, then this trial is the only thing in my way right now. I'm not doing this to be not just a cop...I'm doing this because I want to protect the citizens of Zootopia...the only home I came to love. I am my parent's daughter...and just like them, I want to make a difference...to defend those in need. Chief Bogo...I have to try. I need you to trust me..."

For a while, there was silence between them. Chief Bogo saw how determined she looked, almost staring him down. He grunted, which made Sapphire feel confused. The buffalo then walked up to the sergeants.

"... Where will this trial begin?" was all he said to make Sapphire smile.

"We were hoping you would let us use your training course here," the polar bear said, "provided with the equipment we brought with us as well."

"Alright," the chief nodded.

"Also, we need some eye witnesses to confirm that Lovell will proceed with the training test."

"Actually," Sapphire interrupted, "I have a few in mind."

Fast Forward

A group of animals were out by the course. Sapphire was dressed in trainee clothes and police belt, as she stretched herself while waiting for the sergeants and the chief. Standing on the sidelines, were Judy and Nick. Next to them was Fangmeyer, Wolford, McHorn, Delgato, Snarlof, Higgins, and Grizzoli.

"It's too bad Martin and the others couldn't come," Nick said.

"They were put in charge of the investigation while away," Judy implied, "but we'll tell them later...and even if they knew, they probably believed she could do it." Nick smirked at her, but didn't say that she was right.

"Miss Lovell," the drill sergeant stood next to her, "are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am," she nodded.

"Alright...what you have hear is the state of the art obstacle course ZPD has to offer. Each section has different environments; the heated sands and steep rocks of Sahara Square...slippery ice and deep snow of Tundratown...and the dark and wet terrain of Rainforest District. There are ammunition of rubber bullets posted on the end of each section. Retrieve them as you go through each. On the end of the final stage, there are a line of weapons and a safety vest set up, that we provided for this trial. You will use them for target practice, along with live targets who will try to shoot you as well. There is no time limit, and the final stage will confirm the results." Sapphire stepped up to the starting line. She relied herself as the sergeants and Chief Bogo stood on the side.

"On my mark," the polar bear held her whistle in her paw, "you will start and finish to the other end. Ready!"

Sapphire gave a determined look as she did a running position. Just then, the drill sergeant blew the whistle and off Sapphire ran down the path. The first task was the tough sand, as she felt unbalanced from it. She jumped briskly to find higher ground, as some were deep or shallow. When she cleared it, she went on to the rock terrain. She looked down and noticed how steep it was like a canyon. She saw the ammunition on the other side. Sapphire jumped onto the rocks as it guided her to the other side. She landed safely and picked up the ammunition, running to the next stage. Soon she was climbing up, or should we say, jumping up and over the slope with ease that surprised the others.

"Good reflexes..." the sergeant tiger spoke to his colleague.

She landed on the other side and continued on, but soon realized there were ice daggers planted everywhere. She slid across, skating her way as she dodged the thick ice. Sapphire saw the ammunition by one ice tower, and she picked up the pace. She purposely went on her back as she grabbed it while sliding to the Rainforest section. She got up and started climbing onto some monkey bars. Sapphire was already getting wet from the imitation of rain being poured on her. She grunted as she made her way to the end; it led her climbing up a ladder, higher as she went until she saw the next ammunition above her. The only way was to climb on the vines, but the dampness caused by the water could make her slip, so she got an idea. Sapphire grabbed one and tied it around her waist. Thankfully the vine was long enough to tie the middle part around herself. With a quick tug, she started climbing. With each pull, she climbed higher and higher. Suddenly, her hand slipped and she was falling back. The others gasped and thought she would brace for impact. However she was saved, thanks to the vine knot around her waist as she tried to compose herself again.

"That was a bold decision," the bear said.

"But quick thinking...she planned ahead," the polar bear complimented. Chief Bogo smirked to himself. He watched as Sapphire untied herself and put the ammunition in her pockets with the rest. She swung down with the vine and was running to the final stage. She could hear her heart pound through her ears, her breath panting hard as she kept running. Sapphire was now standing in front of a maze, with blocks and carts positioned everywhere. It was then that the polar bear started shouting.

"This is your final test!" she yelled, "make no mistakes...we composed some of our cadets to hide and take you down on the first sight! Be aware, and keep your mind sharp!"

Sapphire saw the weapons laid out; different guns that matched with the ammunition. However, her eyes went towards two glock pistols and started to load them up. She placed one gun on her belt, and briskly went into the maze while holding up the other short pistol. She ran carefully to a nearby crate and hid behind it. Sapphire peeked on one side, and noticed a few cadets on the other side. They had protected armor on along with helmets with shields in front of their faces. Just the, she heard a cracking sound. She turned her head and noticed a lion's tail nearby.

"Well, here goes..." With just a quick jump, she landed on the crate. When he wasn't looking, Sapphire shot the rubber bullet on the lion's vest. The other cadets saw her and shot their rubber bullets, but she dodged them easily.

'Looks like they're going all out...' Sapphire smirked, 'if that's what they want!'

"Nick, look!" Judy yelled out.

BANG! BANG BANG!

Sapphire had both her guns out, and was shooting at every cadet she comes across.

"She's a two-gun shooter!?" Both Fangmeyer and McHorn exclaimed in shock. Everyone was jaw-dropping at the scene.

"Geez, and all that time we did those training exercises...she was going easy on me," Fangmeyer smirked.

"Oh~? Chief Bogo, did you know of this?" the drill sergeant looked at him.

"She never said anything about handling both," he smirked, which the polar bear chuckled.

Sapphire showed no mercy. She hid, she reloaded her guns, and shot without missing anyone. She was a professional shooter. Sapphire was nearly finished, but then out of the blue, three wolves were aiming at her in a standstill. Everything was quiet as the others kept their eyes on Sapphire. Without thinking, she could only do one thing. Sapphire shot their weapons out of their paws, and then quickly shot them on their vests. They thought it was over, but Sapphire heard a click. She spun around and shot at a cadet, who was standing on high ground before he could shoot her. Sapphire quickly put her weapons away and looked at the others. Judy was smiling ear to ear as Nick smirked. The others were amazed by her efforts. Just then, the drill sergeant blew her whistle. Both the sergeants and Chief Bogo walked towards Sapphire.

Fast Forward

At the front desk, Clawhauser was doing some paper work. Standing in front of the desk was Randal and Francine.

"Is that true!?" Randal exclaimed.

"Yes," Francine nodded, "I was there when they discussed it."

"Wow. Sapphire must have been serious," Clawhauser looked up at them.

"Randy, there you are," Martin and Daniel walked towards them, "we have to go back on patrol."

"Guys, did you hear?"

"About what?" Daniel asked.

"Sapphire is taking her trial exam today."

"What?" Martin's eyes shot open.

"She's probably getting her results now," Francine stated.

"But why so soon?" Suddenly, they heard murmuring behind the desk. As they looked, everyone was clearing a path as Chief Bogo and the sergeants were walking ahead.

"Sir," Martin and the others saluted to the chief. Just then, he and the sergeants stepped back. Behind them was Judy and Nick. Standing in the middle was Sapphire herself. She had her hair tied back and wore her uniform, but with a new 'accessory'.

"No way," Randal smiled.

"Sapphire...you mean you—"

"Hey...I'm not going to let you take this case by yourself," she smirked. As she walked towards them, the light from the windows shined on her new police badge.

"Now that I'm officially an officer, I'm ready to go to work."

"Officer Saber," Chief Bogo turned to him, "have you found anything yet?"

"Yes sir. It seems we found tunnels...tons of them that are connected everywhere in Zootopia."

"That would explain how the Iron Beast could capture all those mammals in one go," Daniel explained.

"We could use those to cut him off. You know, flush him out and in to the open ," Sapphire implied.

"That could work."

"Alright! Hopes, Wilde, you two follow Blizzard to Tundratown!" Chief Bogo ordered, "Fangmeyer, Higgins, Wolfram... head down to Rainforest District! McHorn, Grizzoli, Delgato...Sahara Square!" They all ran out the door. Chief Bogo then looked at Sapphire and Martin.

"You two are with me," he said, "Saber, are you sure there is a tunnel here in city central?"

"Yes sir." As they were talking, Sapphire went towards Clawhauser.

"This is for you." Confused, Clawhauser opened the box. What he saw made him gasp in shock. It was two concert t-shirts that tributes his favorite singer, Gazelle. They were selling out for weeks, but it was hard to come by. He looked at Sapphire with a big smile, but it soon turned to a confused expression. He saw her give him a weak smile, almost trying to act happy.

"You are the nicest mammal I ever met, so...I thought I should thank you...for being my friend up until now."

"...I...thank you, Sapphire," the cheetah smiled.

"Lovell," the chief called out, "let's move!" Sapphire turned back to Clawhauser and waved. She then dashed towards the chief and Martin until they were out of the building.

"So where's the tunnel?" Sapphire asked.

"Its in the subway...the entrance is abandoned." Martin led the two to the entrance where he broke down the borders when he found it. Down the stairs, they were down in the subway, where no mammal ever set foot on for years. The rusty walls, banged up signs and ripped posters showed how much they aged. Martin led them to the other side of the rail. There, he went down on his knees and opened a secret passage from the floor. Sapphire was the first to jump down, then the chief and finally Martin. Sapphire took out her phone and put on the flashlight. Visible to them, they were now in the tunnel as it stretched down and forward to who know where. Chief Bogo took point as the other two followed behind.

"Chief, I think we can get a signal down here," the tiger stated.

"Good. We'll need to contact the others."

"...?" Sapphire turned around and pointed her flash behind her.

"Lovell," Bogo turned around, "what's wrong?"

She said nothing. Sapphire put her hand up as she looked carefully. From the shadows, she could see a dark figure. Without warning, a growl was heard as a pair of red eyes shot up.

"...Run..."

"What?"

"Run...run now! Go!" She pushed them forward as they started to sprint. Sapphire looked back as she ran, and right on their tail were the same two henchmen she encountered before.

"We can't outrun them!" Martin shouted.

"Not for long!" Chief Bogo turned his heel and ran towards the cats. He used his horns and knocked them down. Sapphire and Martin stopped and turned around.

"Chief Bogo!"

"Go! I'll take care of these two!"

"Let's go!" Martin grabbed Sapphire's arm.

"But the chief—"

"He can handle them. Trust me, I've seen him take down an elephant before," he held onto her as they ran through the tunnels. As they reach the other side, they found themselves between Rainforest District and the far end of Downtown by the harbor.

"This is where Grizzford said he was after escaping..."

"Which means the Iron Beast might be in one of the warehouses," Sapphire whispered. Martin and Sapphire readied their weapons and started scouting each building. Just then, Martin saw one of the warehouses, with the sliding door open. He went up to it and carefully peeked inside. His eyes widened when he saw the Iron Beast. The masked feline was injecting some serum into a syringe with the needle. Martin didn't hesitate to engage as he put his weapon up.

"Freeze Grayson!" He shouted. The Iron Beast stood still, slowly putting his paws up and slowly turned. Sapphire was right behind Martin as she pointed her weapon at Grayson.

"Well done officers," the jaguar implied, "you've done an excellent job at tracking me. However..." He showed a switch in his right paw. He pressed the button. Out of the blue, carts were opened and inside were the mammals that went missing from before. They jumped out and then stood next to Grayson.

"...this will be the last time..."

"He's already controlled them!"

"That's why you left them in the cave. You've set a trap for us...and we played along without knowing it."

"Technically, yes," the masked feline implied, "There's still a flaw in the program. However the DNA I got from your...injury right there...it made the ultimate formula to control over one's body and mind."

"Don't hurt them," Sapphire told Martin, "they may be controlled, but they're still civilians."

"Fetch me the human." As he commanded, the mammals charged at them.

Sapphire and Martin did their best to avoid the animals. Martin was blocking himself from two mammals, while Sapphire dodged swift attacks from another pair. One of them was Tony, as he tried to claw her while moving forward.

"Tony! It's me, Lovell! Snap out of it!" She dodged while trying to speak with him. She ducked as Tony punched a crate. When he was caught off guard, Sapphire pinned him down. As she did, something caught her eye; it was a small, hexagon chip on the back of his head.

"What the—"

BAM!

Sapphire was knocked away by an antelope. She picked herself up and faced the mammals. She jumped over them before they could do anything. Sapphire went by Martin.

"You okay!?" the tiger asked.

"Yes! And I found something interesting!" Sapphire helped Martin push three mammals off their feet, with their backs facing them.

"There's a chip on the back of their heads. That's the key source to the serum's mind control," she said. Martin saw the shape on the back of their heads.

"So how do we get it off?"

"He said there was a flaw," she stated, "but that could be anything though."

"Well, only one way to find out!" Martin grabbed one of the mammals.

"Martin wait!" Sapphire tried to warn him. Martin instantly pulled out the chip and crushed it in his paw. Within seconds, the mammals came to, shaking his head as his eyes turned back to his original color.

"Wh...what happened? Where the heck am I?"

"Sir, you need to get out of here! Go!"

"Y-yes!" He briskly ran out of the warehouse.

"That was risky, but it looks like it worked."

"Think you can do it?" the tiger asked. Just then, Tony pounced on him and pinned him down with his paws. Martin struggled to get free. Suddenly, Tony started grunting in pain. Sapphire stood up, throwing the chip down and smashed it with her foot.

"Huh? What am I doing...?" Tony was back to normal. He got off of Martin and helped him up.

"Good to have you back Tony," Sapphire smiled. They were now looking at the other five mammals who were still being controlled. Just then, Nick and Judy were running inside.

"Guys! Guys, were he~re...woah," Nick and Judy gawked at the numerous mammals. All red eyes were on them.

"What's going on?" Judy asked.

"Long story short. Get the chip... smash it and no more mindless drones."

"Well, that sums it up," Nick gave a dead pane look.

"Need some help?" Tony smirked.

"Gladly," Martin did the same. The mammals came at them as they dodged each attack. One of them jumped in the air. Tony grabbed Sapphire's hand and swung her up. She pulled out the chip and the prey was back to normal. Tony caught her just in time before the others came charging.

"Want to dance?"

"I'll follow you." As the mammals attacked, Tony and Sapphire danced their way around them, blocking every punch and kick that came flying in.

"Nick!"

"Got it!" Nick used his paws to help Judy jump over and tackle the mammal. She broke the chip. Behind her, Nick's ear twitched and turned to see a large mammal charging at them. He smirked, and right when the mammal tried to punch him, Nick climbed on his arm and grabbed the chip and smashing it.

"Watch your back!" Nick turned to see Sapphire blocking two mammals from lashing at him and Judy.

"Thanks!" Judy shouted.

"On your left!" It was Martin's turn to save Sapphire.

"Thanks Martin," Sapphire smiled at him. Soon every mammal was no longer under Grayson's control.

"Tony, get everyone out of here," Martin said.

"Right," Tony nodded, and was soon leading everyone out of the building.

"Is that everyone?" Nick asked.

"Looks like it," Judy implied.

"Now let's get the serum before—"

STAB!

Suddenly a needle was injected. Martin, Judy, and Nick turned around to see Grayson behind Sapphire, injecting a syringe in her skin. Sapphire stuttered as the iron masked feline finished his task, putting a chip on the back of her neck. The human went down on her knees as Grayson backed away.

"Sapphire!" Martin went to her as she was gasping for air. He then glared at the Iron Beast.

"What did you do to her!?" Martin growled as his fur stood on end.

"Sapphire," Judy and Nick came to her side, "Sapphire what's wrong!? Say something!"

"Isn't it obvious? I've injected the serum into her body. Its a more powerful substance that was intended for her parents...but since they're not here, she will make a perfect subject. Now then...Lovell..." By saying her name, she slowly stood up. As she faced them, Martin saw how her eyes turned red.

"Finish him."


	10. Chapter 9

With one command, Sapphire was under his control as she charged at Martin. She punched his face, knocking him down. She was about to do it again, until Martin pinned her down. He grabbed both her wrists while struggling to hold her in place.

"Sapphire! Sapphire, don't do this! You can fight it!" The human kept silent, those red eyes showed no emotions. Sapphire kicked him off as he flew towards a crate. She slowly walked towards him, but Judy and Nick intervened.

"Sapphire! Wait!" Judy put her paws out.

"Come on kid, don't do this!" Nick shouted. The two mammals tried to push her down, but Sapphire grabbed and threw them to the other side. Nick managed to catch Judy before they hit the wall.

"How do you like the new and improved Sapphire?" the Iron Beast asked consciously, "ten times the strength as an elephants, quick and swift like a cheetah, and the stamina more powerful than any prey or predator combined. Truly it is a work of art."

Martin shook his head and ran back. He was about to pull the chip off of her.

"Ah-ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you. That chip is different from the rest...one that connects to the brain and transfers all my biding. If you remove it, you will instantly disrupt the nerves, and eventually kill her in the process."

"Why would you do this!? What do you have to gain from this!?" Martin kept blocking Sapphire's attacks.

"They kicked me out of the company! All because of my experiments, that were too advance for anyone to understand! My serum could have made mammals into unstoppable soldiers...armies of drones with no fear...no flaws. With this, it will revolutionize every mammal around the world...and the power will all be under my control. Sapphire is my greatest subject...an unstoppable monster that will be feared by all."

"You're insane! She wold never do that!" Martin was knocked over and rolled towards the wall.

"At least I'm a genius! Unfortunately, the Lovell's couldn't see that...and when they took it away...I wanted nothing but revenge," Grayson pointed at Sapphire, "and she will be the one to do it for me." The human kelt down and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Sapphire, don't!" Judy shouted.

"Stay back you guys," Martin said. Sapphire's back was facing Grayson. Before Sapphire could do anything, Martin spoke.

"Don't do this," he coughed, "I know you're still in there. You're better than this...you would never hurt anyone. Please...you have to remember..." Martin reached into his pocket. He put his paw out, showing an object. Sapphire looked at it, and even though motionless, her eyes widened.

"Please...remember who you are...don't forget..."

"Lovell, finish him! I command you!" However, all was silent as the human stood still.

"Don't believe him...you are not a monster..."

"What's wrong with you!? Obey me and kill him!"

DRIP

Martin felt a part of his face feel wet. He looked up to see Sapphire, who had tears falling unconsciously while in her state. Soon she started shaking, then she started staggering backwards while clasping her hands together.

"What!?" the Iron Beast shouted in anger and shock.

SCREEEEEECCCHHH!

Then without warning, Sapphire made a loud cry. She turned to see Grayson. He couldn't believe it. She was somehow fighting the serum's effect.

"You put civilians...in danger..." Sapphire stuttered, "you tried to hurt my friends...you killed...my parents..." With each step, she hastily made her way.

"How are you doing this!?"

"Unlike you, I'm going to end you..." She grabbed his collar and glared into his eyes.

"-by finding the deepest and secluded prison this city can offer!" She punched him as he flew right towards a wall face first. With the impact, his iron mask fell off. When he came to, the jaguar snarled at her, showing the burnt scars on his face. He ran towards her, and Sapphire could barely react as she was still infected with the serum. Grayson was closing in on her and about to take her down. However, Martin interfered by knocking him to the side. Soon the two felines were duking it out, both of them almost slashing the other. Just then, Grayson threw him out of the warehouse and Martin landed on a nearby dock. Sapphire, Judy and Nick ran towards him.

"Martin!" Sapphire kneeled down and supported his head, "Judy call the chief!"

"Right!" Judy pulled out her com.

"Give up Lovell," Grayson walked towards them, "if you continue, you'll only put your friend here in danger. I know you wouldn't do that..."

"Ngh...no...don't listen to him," Martin whispered.

"Don't strain yourself," Sapphire rubbed his head. She gently put him down and stood up.

"I can't let you do this."

Suddenly, he swiftly passed Martin and held Sapphire's neck by his paw. She dangled over the water, as she was being strangled by Grayson.

"No!" Martin shouted.

"...And here I thought you were smarter than this..."

"I am...," Sapphire tried to speak, "I'm also stubborn...careless sometimes...and even take risks that I shouldn't be doing...but you know what...?" She gripped onto his arm.

"It's worth it!" She swung her foot and kicked him in the face. Both Grayson and Sapphire fell into the ocean, as a splash sound was made.

"Sapphire!" the officers screamed.

The two were sinking faster due to Grayson's iron gloves. Sapphire was able to free from his grasp, but she was running out of oxygen. She tried to swim up, but Grayson caught her by the foot and tried to drag her down with him. Sapphire kicked him off once more, knocking him unconscious. Seeing her actions, she tried to pull him up, but he was too heavy. She couldn't hold it any longer. Sapphire's vision was getting blurry, and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Just before she could pass out, a paw grabbed her arm and was pulling her up to the surface. She gasped for air and was now leaning on the docks. She coughed repeatedly while taking in the air.

"Sapphire..." She heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned her head to see Martin, his fur and uniform damped from the water. She slowly breathed while staring at him. On the side, Judy and Nick were calling the chief.

"Yes," Judy nodded, "they're all safe. We need an ambulance and back up. Over and out."

"Are you okay?" Martin asked.

"...Yeah...I'm fine..." she said, "Grayson...I couldn't..."

"I know," Martin put a paw an her shoulder, "you tried..." For a while, Sapphire just stared at Martin. Her lips then turned into a smile.

"...You...you look like a wet rat..."

"Ahahaha...speak for yourself..." They both laughed together. Nick and Judy walked towards them.

"You guys did it," Judy smiled, "you saved the city."

"We saved it," Sapphire smiled, "you guys were a big help."

"Well, we are the best officers," Nick smirked, "but thanks for the compliment. It makes me feel more proud of myself." Sapphire gave a slight frown.

"Aahh!"

SPLASH!

Before they knew it, Nick was being thrown into the water. The fox shot up as he floated, looking wide eyed at his friends. Judy tried to suppress her laughter, but Sapphire broke it as all of them laughed.

Just then, police cruisers were showing up by the warehouse. Officers came out and ran to get Sapphire and Martin. They put blankets around themselves as they walked back. Sapphire explained the situation, which led to freeing Grayson's henchmen from the serum's effect. As for Grayson, they found his body at the bottom of the ocean, and DNA confirmed his identity.

"Sapphire! Martin!" Randal shouted as he and Daniel ran towards them.

"You guys okay?" Randal asked.

"We're fine," Martin said.

"Saber, Lovell," Chief Bogo strode up to them, "seems that you were able to solve the case. Well done."

"Thank you, sir."

"Lovell..."

"Yes sir?" She watched as Chief Bogo put his hoof out. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at him.

"You deserve most of the credit. Well done," he gave a small smile, still keeping his stern look. Sapphire smiled and shook his hoof.

"You two can head on out. We'll take care of this." He left them to attend to the others.

"Are you guys coming?" Sapphire looked at Judy.

"Nah. We'll clean up here."

"You guys go and rest," Nick said. Martin sighed and straightened himself.

"I don't know about you, but I could go for some lunch." Sapphire giggled.

"Sure. I'm up for it." They walked together while conversing.

"This was a really interesting case," Martin thought, "and the first case you ever solved..."

"Not just me," she smiled, "without you, I would've been a mindless drone forever." She picked up an object from her pocket, the one thing Martin showed to her; the golden hairpin bestowed to her from her parents.

"Well it was a long shot, but I'm glad it worked."

"... I have to admit, we make a pretty good team," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"You weren't bad yourself," Martin smiled at her, "just curious though...if I was the one who got infected, you wouldn't punch me in the face or anything... would you?"

"Well~..."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding..." They laughed as they walked down the street, making there way to Savannah Central.


	11. Chapter 10

Two days later after the case, all the missing mammals were saved. Dr. Hornscoff cured them with an antidote, and everything was back to normal. Sapphire and Martin were awarded by Mayor Lionheart with medals for their bravery and beyond the call of duty. A picture of them was hung on her wall, and Sapphire smiled at it while standing. Suddenly, a knock at the door was made. She turned around to see Chief Bogo standing by the doorway.

"Chief Bogo..."

"I just wanted to check up on how you're settling with your new workplace."

"It's great. I can't believe you're giving this to me," she looked around, from her desk to the glass plaque on the door, with her name on it.

"This was your parent's office. They would have wanted you to have it." Sapphire softly smiled. Then without warning, she gave him a hug, catching him off guard. Flustered at first, the chief slowly returned it with pride, while Sapphire kept smiling. The buffalo then cleared his throat, slowly backing up to see her.

"Well...yes, um...I'm glad you like it. Anyway, since you've already unpacked your stuff, you should leave for the day and relax a bit."

"Are you sure? I could stay a while."

"That won't be necessary. You deserve it so...go on before I change my mind. I believe you have somewhere to be?" Sapphire chuckled and nodded her head. She left soon after and was now heading towards the restroom. Down in the lobby, Martin and his friends were having a conversation. Martin was wearing a short-sleeve collar shirt with blue jeans.

"So how does it feel to be a hero, Martin?" Randal grinned at his friend.

"I was just doing my duty," Martin implied.

"You're too modest," Fangmeyer smirked.

"So, are you heading out early for today?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. The chief gave me the rest of the day off after we solved that case. Besides, I promised Sapphire I would take her to the train station for those fruit smoothies."

"So its a date." Nick smirked while looking at his phone. Everyone looked at Nick, and then looked at Martin in curiosity.

"It's not a date," he shot a glare at him, "We're just celebrating our promotion."

"Promotion?" Judy tilted her head.

"For what?" Fnagmeyer asked.

"I'm here, Martin!" Everyone turned to the left. They all had their mouths open, mostly the males. Standing there was Sapphire, giving her brightest smile. She had her hair down, and wore a white short-sleeve cold shoulder top, with jean shorts and ankle boots. She walked towards them casually and waved.

"You look amazing Sapphire," Judy smiled.

"Really? I didn't know what to wear, so..."

"It looks good on you," Daniel complimented her as she blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry I was late," she looked at Martin, but it seems that he was spacing out in front of her. Sapphire titled her head, confused.

"Um...Martin...?" Just then, both Randal and Fangmeyer snapped their fingers, bringing the tiger back to reality. Martin blinked a few times and then looked at Sapphire.

"O-oh, sorry...yeah, I'm ready. You look great by the way." He sheepishly smiled as Sapphire did the same, still blushing though.

"Hey Sapphire, so what's this promotion Martin is talking about?" Clawhauser asked.

"Oh, that? Well, you see..." she smiled at Martin, "since we work so well together, the chief decided for us to become partners."

"Wow, that's great! Congratulations!" Judy and Clawhauser exclaimed in excitement.

"So you're partners now...that is something to celebrate," Randal implied.

"Should we go now?" Martin looked at her.

"Sure. Bye guys," Sapphire followed Martin as they walked toward the front doors. Everyone watched them leave the station.

"Man, that was unexpected," Fangmeyer grinned.

"I'm happy for Sapphire. She's finally getting used to living here in Zootopia."

"I agree Carrots," Nick smiled at his girlfriend, "so I'm guessing that wasn't a date at all?"

"Really Nick..." she smirked at him.

Outside, Martin and Sapphire were already at the train station, standing while sipping their smoothies.

"Mmm~ this is really good," Sapphire sighed happily. She was drinking a strawberry/banana smoothie while Martin had a strawberry/kiwi smoothie.

"I'm glad you like it," Martin smiled. He then looked down at her arm, and saw part of the scar behind the opening of her shirt that remained. He frowned a little at remembering the incident, which Sapphire noticed a few seconds later.

"I know that look," she said, "you don't have to worry."

"Yeah, but it was my fault I left you alone in the cave. You wouldn't have that if I didn't leave your side." Sapphire sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"In any case, you did save me...but, if you're feeling guilty, then don't be...cause you can back me up from now on..." she put her shake in front of him, "...as partners..." Martin blinked. He then smiled and raised his drink.

"Sounds good to me...partner," he clanked his cup with hers, giving a small toast. They were having a relaxing afternoon so far, until they heard someone scream across their way.

"Help! He stole my purse!" A female deer pointed at a cougar with her purse while he swiftly ran past the crowd. Martin looked at Sapphire.

"You still have your badge?" He pulled out his from the shirt pocket.

"Never leave without it," she showed her badge clipped onto her shorts.

"Do you need a lift?" Since they took the bus, he thought he could carry her on his back.

"I'm good," she clipped her badge on the left side of her shirt. She then put two fingers on and tapped it. Within seconds, out came wheels on her shoes, making it look like in-line skates.

"When did you do that?" Martin gave an amusing look as Sapphire grinned.

"Professor Trunks is an amazing inventor, so you get the idea. Alright! Let's head out partner!" Sapphire swiftly skated down the path as Martin followed. Soon they were tracking down the thief, and in no-time flat they caught up to him.

"ZPD!" They shouted, and the rest was...well...you know.


End file.
